Ánima
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: [YuixHarem] Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de ella debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos. IX. Heridas emocionales.
1. I Arenas del tiempo

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

O

O

 **I. Arenas del Tiempo.**

O

O

 **Polonia. Año 18XX**

El extremadamente hermoso paisaje cubierto de nieve es irrelevante para la bella mujer que observa irritada a sus alrededores, detestando cada centímetro de ese pequeño país. La pequeña, pero lujosa, carreta en que se transportaban las dos personas podría haber sido considerada por los aldeanos como algo demasiado vistoso si no estuviera casi sepultada por la blanca arena.

—No puedo entender que es lo que mi marido puede venir a hacer para necesitar "un viaje urgente" a este pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. —Menciona embravecida la de cabello morado, ataviada en varios ropajes de alta costura y unos pocos cobertores de piel.

Su acompañante, una vampira de origen humilde y dama de compañía en esos momentos asiente, dándole la razón a su señora. Cordelia la mira molesta, observando con infinito desdén a aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

A pesar de ser hija de uno de los seres más poderosos de toda la historia, el mismísimo Rey Demonio, sus capacidades físicas no eran las mismas que la de los vampiros, a quienes les era imposible sentir el frío del lugar. Mientras ella necesitaba utilizar algo que la cubriera más de lo habitual, lo cual era fatal para ella pues no combinaba con su precioso vestido, esa, como solía llamarle, podía mantener su ropa normal.

—¿Sucede algo? —Cuestiona la castaña al notar como su señora la mira con mayor intensidad, sabe que está molesta, ella ha pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado desarrollando el don de interpretarla.

Cordelia frunció el ceño.

—Hilde…

Y la carreta se detuvo, interrumpiendo su oración.

—¿Qué demonios sucede? —Masculló la sirvienta por lo bajo, interrogando al conductor por medio de la ventanilla. El hombre las mira extrañado, señalando algo en la lejanía que desde la comodidad del carro no son capaces de ver. Al percatarse que la mujer se levanta ella le imita, intentando detenerla. —Mi señora, no se preocupe yo veré…—Pero ella la ignora y prosiguió con su afán de salir por sí misma. Hilde suspiró resignada, dispuesta a seguirla, y la encuentra unos metros más adelante, sosteniendo un canasto de paja con un contenido muy curioso para ella. —¿Qué es eso? —Pregunta por simple reflejo.

—Es un bebé.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX**

La oscura habitación se llenaba de su silencio. Esas palabras vacías que momentos antes fueron una afrenta en su contra, ahora resonaban en su cabeza como el eco victorioso que festejaba en soledad. Quizás, muy dentro de su ser, tenía el pequeño deseo de que esa mujer estuviera viva para que admiraran juntos su obra.

Hacerle saber que, a pesar de que ser una novia estúpida, en sus manos y contrario a lo que ella creía, todavía podía relucir. Pero los ojos negros que alguna vez se atrevieron a desafiarle ahora eran simples cuencas vacías que había modificado a su antojo, tratando de darle un toque personal a su creación.

Con cariño acarició el fino recubrimiento, inspeccionando con la mirada que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar. El trillizo de cabello morado la detalló de arriba a abajo, quizás la belleza no había sido una cualidad de esa chica humana en vida, con todos sus gritos y chillidos histéricos Kanato tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de decidir darle el honor de ser moldeada por sus propias manos como una más de sus exquisitas muñecas de cera, sin embargo, ahora que no podría volver a moverse nunca más tenía una cierta aura algo linda que la hacía ensamblar junto a todas sus obras.

Sus labios pálidos se arquearon, estirándose lentamente por su rostro hasta formar una sonrisa demencial, y dando paso a una sonora carcajada.

—Hey, Teddy…—murmuró, con su voz en un susurro tormentoso, sin dejar de reír. —Parece que, después de todo, la humana si era bonita…

—¡Kanato-kun! —Aquél grito lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, con molestia se giró para enfrentar al conocido dueño de ese irritante tono.

—Laito, te he dicho miles de veces que a mi galería… —Inició, con el coraje contenido. —¡No puedes entrar! —Y al mismo tiempo, lanzó uno de los accesorios que reposaban a su lado, sin notar lo que era. El desarmador pasó por un lado de su trillizo, sin inmutarlo, por lo visto el castaño no estaba de humor para bromear. —¿Qué demonios quieres? Teddy y yo estamos ocupados.

—Kanato-kun —Llamó de nuevo, señalando detrás de él. —¡Lo has vuelto a hacer! —Reprendió.

Muchas veces, a pesar de sus extraños vínculos familiares, los más unidos en su adusta familia siempre habían sido los trillizos. Podían cuidarse las espaldas entre ellos para acabar con sus enemigos y después apuñalarse por detrás. Era una alianza conveniente. Y Laito, de una incomprensible manera, era el que más cuidaba que siguieran así.

El de cabello morado lo miró con desdén.

—Ha sido su culpa —Masculló herido. — ¡No dejaba de llorar y exigir que la devolviera a casa! —Replicó, lanzando de nuevo lo que tenía a la mano. —¡Le ofrecía amablemente volverla una muñeca y la maldita humana me dijo que eran horribles! ¡Horribles!

La expresión seria de Laito se desdibujó, y mostró aquella característica sonrisa lujuriosa.

—Ni siquiera me diste tiempo para divertirme con ella, Kanato-kun. Nfu~ —Inquirió con tono cantarín, sus ojos verdosos lo miraron fijamente, transmitiendo ese mensaje rencoroso que no había expresado en palabras. —Me siento verdaderamente decepcionado —Mencionó, moviendo sus manos en un gesto curioso que le restaba importancia a su argumento. Avanzó lentamente, rodeando a la figura de cera, admirando cada detalle. —Aunque debo admitir que la has mejorado, Nfu

Kanato asintió con orgullo, pero fue incapaz de responder al notar la tercera presencia que les acompañaba.

—¿Qué sucede Reiji-kun~? —Interrogó su trillizo, adelantándose a su pregunta.

Los menores se miraron entre sí, extrañados por su seriedad. Normalmente ese era el instante en que eran reprimidos sin descanso por ocasionar la muerte de la más reciente novia de sacrificio y del poco tiempo que había durado esta vez. Las idiotas que mandaba la Iglesia cada vez eran más irrespetuosas o impertinentes y más tardaban en entrar a la casa que lo que a uno de los hermanos en darles un arranque de locura y eliminarla.

—Acompáñenme —Respondió sin interés. — _Esa persona_ … —murmuró, con la mandíbula ligeramente tensa. La sonrisa burlona del castaño desapareció y su trillizo apretó con mayor fuerza a su peluche entre sus brazos. Había algo raro con su tono, en sus ojos rabiosos y sus puños apretados que intentaba ocultar, Reiji no solía ponerse tan tenso cuando hablaba de _él_. —Quiere vernos.

Tenían un mal presentimiento.

Y fue cumplido, cuando vieron reunidos a los seis hermanos en la sala.

—Hola chicos…

Mirándolos con dulzura y una gran sonrisa de emoción, _esa mujer_ , había vuelto…

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya sé que se ve medio confuso, pero en el siguiente se aclarará mucho más. Esperaba que las escenas fueran mucho más cortas pero incluso Cordelia se quiere hacer destacar (?) Yui iba a entrar desde el inicio pero me parece que queda un poco largo y puede que se aburran, así que prefiero cortarlo aquí. No saben lo emocionada que estoy, tengo ya adelantos de muchas escenas Yui-Cordelia-Sakamakis y… ¿recuerdan quién es Hilde? Jajajajajajaja *Inserte risa malvada* Oh sí, me voy a divertir de lo lindo siendo mala xD

Bueno, como esto es más largo nos leemos en aproximadamente dos semanas o tres.

Quiero agradecerles mucho por todo su apoyo, sus reviews en anteriores trabajos (no, no me olvidaré de Change! xD), sus comentarios tan hermosos (*lluvia de corazones para ustedes*), agregarme a sus favoritos y por seguirme. ¡Los amo, los amo, los amo infinitamente millones de veces! ¡Gracias! 3


	2. II Sus asesinos

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **O**

 **o**

 **II. Sus asesinos.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Polonia. Año 18XX**

 **La blanca arena que cubría todo a su alrededor parecía brillar con intensidad, atrayendo la atenc** ión de un par de ojos curiosos e inocentes que no podían dejar de observar con inmensa alegría cada pequeño detalle que no conocía. La infante de orbes rosados sonreía con dulzura, haciendo suspirar de ternura involuntaria al chófer de la carreta y a la doncella, más sin embargo la señora no fue conmovida por ello.

Los paisajes nevados de aquel cruel invierno a causa de la peor tormenta conocida desde la historia del pequeño pueblo que bordea la montaña no parecían suficientes para enfriar su estado de ánimo, su amplia educación en las tardes solitarias con sus institutrices demoníacas y los crueles profesores fue olvidada de inmediato, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos su desgracia y el absurdo hecho de que su _querido_ marido decidiera hacer un viaje en medio de la nada para propósitos desconocidos.

Había escuchado los rumores de que pensaba tomar una nueva esposa. Como si tres no fueran suficientes, estaba en su derecho de impedir aquello, pero la cría había interrumpido su viaje de la peor manera, y en vez de pensar con la cabeza fría en el invierno de los mil demonios, la baja temperatura solo conseguía enfurecerla más.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace un mocoso en medio de la carretera!? —preguntó Cordelia sumamente irritada.

—Mi señora, es una bebé —corrigió su doncella, tomando por precaución a la pequeña, antes de que en un arranque de rabia decidiera lanzarla contra el suelo.

No era usual encontrar humanos recién nacidos, mucho menos abandonados, normalmente los hijos de esos seres permanecían resguardados en sus casas hasta alcanzar cierta edad, en esa época era muy alta la probabilidad de enfermarse y la mayoría no les agradaba arriesgar la vida de un heredero en los exteriores. Al menos, eso sucedía con la nobleza, no estaba segura de la manera en la que pobres mendigos que no tenían casa ni alimento cuidaban a un hijo.

Quizás con verla debería suponerlo.

—Eso no explica porque estorbaba en mi camino —refutó la mujer molesta, demeritando su respuesta con un desdén de manos. —Solo déjalo por ahí y prosigamos...

—Pero, señora...

Antes de poder pensarlo Hilde le estaba contestando. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su terrible error se llevó la mano a la boca, buscando cubrirla pero fue demasiado tarde, la dura mano de aquella demonio se había estampado con brusca fuerza sobre su mejilla derecha, y en su mirada solo había un gélido rencor.

—No vuelvas a contradecirme —decretó. —No eres más que una simple sirvienta, y harás lo que yo te diga, quieras o no —Asintió. Sin embargo, no podía, no _quería_ hacerlo. Nunca se había aferrado a nada con tanta decisión, había aprendido por las malas que ceder y asentir era más fácil en su condición, pero en cuanto aquella criatura de sonrisa hermosa tocó su fría mano y sintió su calidez supo que era incapaz de llevar acabo la orden que le fue impuesta. —¿Qué pasa? —Exclamó altanera al ver que dudaba. —¡Te he dicho que te deshagas de ella!

—Mi señora...—murmuró seria, sin poder controlar el dejo de terror que había en su voz. Mientras una parte de ella le decía que la dejara, la otra estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias por intentarlo. Quería a la niña para sí, no importaba si era un capricho, lo necesitaba. —Sé que estoy siendo insolente y me disculpo, pero...—mordió su labio inferior. —Ella es una bebé humana —Cordelia la miró hastiada por decirle lo obvio. —Al señor le fascinan los humanos, tal vez, si la conservara...

—¿Insinúas que debería aguantar a la mocosa como mascota? —A pesar de que sus ojos aun lucían intimidantes, Hilde podía notar que su semblante se relajaba y empezaba a considerar seriamente la opción.

Su señora haría todo, absolutamente todo, por atraer la atención de su esposo. Desde perseguirlo al otro lado del mundo, hasta conseguir numerosos amantes para molestarlo. Recordó con pesar que ella era uno de ellos, y quizás, si la mujer se encaprichaba también con la niña, terminaría siendo una más en su larga lista.

 _Pero no pienso permitirlo..._

Unos balbuceos extraños llamaron la atención de los tres presentes, pero solo ellas les prestaron atención. El conductor hacía todo lo posible para mimetizarse con el paisaje y pretender que no veía nada, buscando no ser blanco de la furia de la de ojos violetas. De la boca de la pequeña comenzaron a salir pequeñas burbujas de saliva y aparentemente ella se divertía tanto que le causaba mucha risa. La mujer se acercó asqueada para mirarla con mayor detenimiento y su mano fue atrapada por una considerablemente más chica, sus dedos diminutos se deslizaron por su muñeca hasta atrapar uno solo de ella y lo abrazó contra su pecho, sonriendo con dulzura.

No pudo evitarlo, le regresó un gesto a medias. El cálido latido de su corazón bombeante le hizo sentir bien, nunca había tocado nada similar antes, a pesar de todo no había tenido contacto con ningún ser _completamente_ vivo.

Cordelia la miró fijamente, pensando en que era bonita.

—Yo me haría cargo —agregó la castaña con temor al ver su oportunidad.

La mirada rencorosa de la mayor se esfumó y retrocedió lentamente, sonriendo con cinismo. Sí, era una niña muy bonita, tanto como una muñeca. A Kanato y a ella les encantaban las muñecas, podría divertirse con ella. Lo mejor de todo era que Karl Heinz no resistiría la idea de conocerla y al ser su propiedad era lógico que tendrían que encontrarse en todo momento.

Era brillante.

Cordelia alzó una ceja, y la doncella se percató de lo que estaba pensando, conociéndola, su señora haría pasar la idea como suya, pero no importa si aceptaba a la criatura. Tendría algo que podría considerar suyo, y de nadie más, aunque tuviera que compartirla.

—Lo he decidido —exclamó condescendiente, como si hubiera meditado por un largo tiempo su respuesta. —Toma a la niña y entremos al carruaje. Si Karl pregunta, yo la traje.

—Sí señora— _Lo sabía_ , pensó.

—Y si se muere yo no me haré responsable de lo que pueda pasarte... Regresemos a nuestro hogar, no tiene sentido buscar a mi esposo en medio de la nada.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki, año 20XX**

Los amplios cielos manchados por estrellas permanecieron sin brillos de diamante cubriendo el manto, y la luna migrante había abandonado su labor. La noche lóbrega parecía entender su encuentro, dejando sin luces que iluminaran la oscuridad reinante en el tiempo que dominaban los seres del inframundo.

A pesar de la iluminación artificial, la escasa luz parecía insuficiente para vislumbrar si aquello que se presentaba ante ellos era real. Ahí, de pie en el marco de la entrada y después de tantos años un espectro del pasado hacía su temible aparición.

Reiji temía sufrir de alucinaciones, pues era conocido que en la fase de luna nueva las repercusiones en ellos podrían resultar incluso mortales, los vampiros eran débiles a los efectos del astro nocturno en esas ocasiones, y prefería creer que estaba volviéndose completamente loco a aceptar la presencia de esa mujer de vuelta en su casa.

Y por lo que podía ver en los ojos disgustados del resto entendió que quizás, si no fueran tan estúpidos podrían pensar lo mismo.

—Los he extrañado tanto —confesó _ella_ , con el mismo arrojo sincero de emoción que recordaban tan claramente, colándose en su dulce voz.

La impetuosa sonrisa sosegada, las mejillas teñidas de carmín por la vergüenza, sus orbes coloreados por el tono de las rosas frescas y el incesable atractivo de sus labios con abundante sangre carmesí, todo en ella seguía siendo tan doloroso como seductor para los seis hermanos, igual que hace más de cien años atrás, cuando sus vidas se basan en algo más complicado que decidir quién lo heredaría todo, aquella historia que los había dejado traumas grabados a fuego lento en el alma.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, impresionados, como si el hecho de que ella hablara finalmente fuera una prueba innegable de la realidad.

El silencio se hizo presente, envolviendo cada rincón con su abrumador peso, Komori Yui había vuelto.

—¿No dirán nada? —cuestionó su padre, procurando ocultar en su voz la burla atrevida que jactanciosamente se extendía por todo su rostro. El pelinegro acomodó sus lentes sin respuesta, pretendiendo alargar el momento con un vacío de atención.

Karl Heinz fue ignorado por todos sus hijos, algo que sucedía con más frecuencia de la que deseaba, pero nunca sin un asentimiento de respeto o una negación. Por un segundo se habían olvidado de que _esa persona_ también les acompañaba. Siempre eran los mayores quienes procuraban prestar cuidado a sus palabras con la esperanza de lograr que se marchara más rápido. Reiji por cortesía y Shu desde el momento en que regresó del polo norte y aprendió su lección.

Pero su oración provocó una reacción desenfrenada en uno de los trillizos.

—¡¿Qué demonios hace esa aquí!? —bramó Ayato, con el coraje fluyendo como corrientes de aire a través de su voz.

Kanato apretó a Teddy contra su pecho y Laito se posicionó a su lado, ambos estaban igual o tal vez más furiosos que su hermano, pero sabían controlar mejor sus impulsos en las ocasiones necesarias. Subaru miraba todo con el ceño fruncido, sin saber realmente que sentir pues él convivió mucho menos con la chica y sus razones para odiarla no eran tan profundas como las del resto.

La mirada rabiosa de sus gemas tan verdes como las esmeraldas no surgieron efecto, por el contrario, habían provocado que los orbes de color rosado le miraran como en antaño, como si en lugar de enfrentarse a un verdadero peligro mirara en su lugar a un niño, con la misma pena y lástima con la que lo había herido antes.

Se enfureció aún más. Aunque Subaru fuera conocido por ser bastante impulsivo el pelirrojo no se quedaba atrás, se lanzó sin pensarlo sobre la antes humana, siendo detenido abruptamente a mediación de su ataque por algo desconocido. Asombrados, el resto observaron como Ayato era suspendido de inmediato en una posición incómoda, y al dirigir la vista al frente notaron que había sido paralizado por el chasquido de sus dedos.

El poco interés que la rubia ponía a sus miradas inquisidoras llenas de promesas de muerte fue de interés para cuatro, y un bufido de fastidio para los otros dos, vivir un siglo completo más de lo que le estaba permitido a un ser humano la había cambiado, al verse obligada a vivir en el mundo de los demonios para no perder de vista sus objetivos, ni su promesa habían servido como entrenamiento para inmunizarse ante sus crueles tratos.

—Nunca dejarán de ser unos mal educados, ¿verdad? —bromeó alegre la única mujer presente, atrayendo las miradas rencorosas y crueles de los seis, pero su respuesta fue de nuevo una sonrisa.

—Lo dice la que robó el corazón de la zorra...—masculló el trillizo, tentando a la suerte. La expresión dulce de la rubia se transformó en una vacía, llena de matices oscuros y un rostro cruel.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El hecho de que conociera el carácter irascible de Ayato y su amabilidad innata le habían salvado hasta ahora de mayores consecuencias, se había hecho una increíble fama en el mundo demoniaco por cosas menores que aquello, pero si había una cosa que Yui jamás permitiría era que se metieran con las personas que amaba.

Guardaba un profundo cariño por ellos, por haberla acogido cuando ella era una pequeña y ellos unos niños, cuando ella había crecido deliberadamente, sin entender porque esos vampiros no. Por las veces que los miró a los ojos y juró amarlos, cuidarlos y llenarlos de atenciones, por buscar salvarlos de las crueles garras del destino y las manos inescrupulosas de sus madres. Pero la vida la había llevado lejos de ellos y fue demasiado tarde.

Los amaba...

Pero _él_ se había vuelto su asesino. _Él_ la mató. Le arrebató de las manos lo que más amaba, y eso era imposible de perdonar.

Lo había jurado, con el corazón hecho pedazos que nunca le permitiría a nadie lastimarla de nuevo. No a ella, no a su señora Cordelia, y el hecho de que era una humana tan patética y débil en aquél entonces fue su principal motivación. Había hecho lo innombrable en nombre del amor, buscó desesperadamente por cada rincón del inframundo en busca de ayuda.

Y, con una sonrisa siniestra que apareció en menos de un segundo, la encontró.

—Cuida tu lengua —siseó, peligrosa. Ninguno reconocía esa faceta suya. —Estás hablando de tu madre.

 _Vamos amor, demuéstrales quién eres tú..._

Al ritmo de sus manos Ayato fue guiado en el aire, tan cercano a ella que la cálida respiración de Yui golpeaba suavemente contra sus masculinas facciones. Molesta, pero aparentando calma, la rubia tomó su mentón con delicadeza, inspeccionándolo con cuidado, memorizando todos los cambios que había sufrido su niño en el que tiempo que no se habían visto. La carcomían la culpa y el deseo de venganza, aquellos eran _sus niños_ , pero también _los asesinos_.

—No me das miedo, chichinashi —murmuró desafiante, torciendo la boca en un intento de sonrisa arrogante, la parálisis parecía inefectiva para silenciarlo por completo.

—Lo sé, Ayato-kun —susurró a su oído, como una amenaza silenciosa oculta en el doble sentido de su voz. —Lo sé... ¿Pero sabes? Yo tampoco temo a nada...—exclamó, alzando la voz y soltándolo en el acto. Su mirada evocó a cada uno de los hermanos, y por instante se detuvo en el hombre mayor, que fingió no percatarse de aquello. —Yo tampoco tengo miedo de los Sakamaki, ya no.

OoOoO

 **Notas de Kou:** Dios mío, esto es tan eterno xD Lamento que se tan largo, en serio que Cordelia quiere lucirse (?) Planeaba acabar esto rápido, pero ya son las 12 de la madrugada, así que perdonen los errores. Quería actualizar Change! Hoy también pero soy una distraída y sin querer lo guardé en la compu del trabajo (aprovechando que la jefa no estaba xD) en vez de mi correo, así que me tendrán que esperar a mañana para poder publicarlo xD

Wow, en serio que no me imaginaba la buena acogida que le han dado. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sus comentarios son tan lindos, me hacen sonrojar n/n Espero que este cap también les guste, nos leemos en tres semanas como quedamos, por lo largo (en teoría son como tres cap juntos…)


	3. III Reencuentro

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **III. Reencuentro.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX**

La dulce sonrisa que ellos recordaban regresó a sus labios casi con descaro, enmudeciendo los reclamos de cada hermano. Quizás si las circunstancias fueran otras, tal vez si esa mujer no estuviera regresando con tal cinismo y una vorágine de recuerdos tormentosos a su paso, la respuesta hubiera sido otra muy distinta, más al estilo de los hermanos Sakamaki y no de una tanda de niños temerosos y asustados por el trágico y doloroso pasado.

Yui pudo sentirlo, pudo verlo y si tuviera los sentidos tan desarrollados como los vampiros podría haberlo olido en el aire. La conmoción de su llegada aún no estaba del todo superada y probablemente era lo mejor. Esperaba un peor recibiendo que un intento de ataque agresivo por parte de Ayato, y ninguno de ellos parecía querer devolverle sus palabras. La nostalgia se apoderó de su ser por un momento, y frente a ella estaban aquellos pequeños que tanto amaba, el educado Reiji, el alegre Shu, el amigable Laito, el curioso Ayato, el reservado Subaru y el tímido Kanato.

Su gesto desafiante fue reemplazado por una cálida sonrisa que los dejó aún más desconcertados.

Soltó al pelirrojo con cuidado, dejándolo en el lugar que inicialmente estuvo, junto a los demás. Ninguno dijo nada, ni un reclamo o una ofensa, solo miraban con seriedad cada uno de sus movimientos, como si la vigilaran. Estaba segura que sería seguida día y noche por sus familiares e incluso era posible que tuviera que cuidarse de ellos en persona.

Suspiró con cansancio. A pesar de que el corazón que cuidaba le otorgaba habilidades superiores a las de cualquier humano, la falta de su cuerpo original y la debilidad de ella misma disminuían potencialmente su capacidad. Necesitaba descansar, con premura tomó la manija de su equipaje que había soltado cuando hizo levitar a Ayato y avanzó lo suficiente para mirarlos de frente, con el mismo gesto de ternura que tenía al llegar.

—Yo de verdad los he extrañado… —Murmuró a su paso, con la esperanza en el fondo de que ellos sintieran lo mismo.

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX**

El resonar de los tacones negros en la grava fue apenas un murmullo, comparado a las quejas constantes de Cordelia y sus murmullos cargados de odio contra su situación en particular. Hilde sonrió al verla intentar sacar el pie por décima vez de entre las pequeñas piedras, rindiéndose al quinto intento, y terminando por quitarse los zapatos. La castaña estuvo a punto de correr tras su señora para evitar que se lastimara, pero recordó un aspecto importante del que ahora ambas estaban a cargo: la bebé.

—¡Espere, señora! —Llamó en un grito ahogado, intentando que nadie más les escuchara. La de cabello morado se detuvo, fastidiada y adolorida por las piedrecillas filosas, abandonando a su suerte al calzado.

—¡¿Y ahora qué!? —Replicó con fastidio. Hilde la miró nerviosa, probablemente ella esperaba que la regañara por ir descalza. Sin pensarlo extendió los brazos, exponiendo a la pequeña blonda que yacía en una cobija color menta, plácidamente dormida, con sus manitas aferrándose sutilmente a algo bajo la manta.

—Tome a la niña —Cordelia le miró interrogante y altiva, como si una sirvienta se estuviera atreviendo a darle una orden y Hilde se encogió brevemente. —Pienso que usted debe cargarla. Si usted entra con la niña en brazos las sirvientas la verán —pronunció con calma. —Tarde o temprano el señor preguntará por usted, deje que sean ellas quienes transmitan la información. Si mi señora llega proclamando que ha salvado a un humano el señor probablemente sospechará de algún truco o plan, en cambio, si deja que se entere por un rumor quedará como un demonio humilde y bondadoso.

Sin decirlo, la mujer reconoció su elaborado argumento como válido, y aceptó de mala gana.

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX**

Yui caminó por los grandes pasillos, reconociendo la mayor parte de las decoraciones. A pesar de la gran fortuna que poseían, aparentemente los gustos anteriormente sofisticados de esa familia al paso de los años solo se habían vuelto anticuados.

No era una mala vista, pero daba la sensación de estar de vuelta en el siglo antepasado, y para ella que vivió en aquellos años, el estilo había quedado obsoleto. Sin esfuerzos podía ver al pelinegro en un rincón de la sala de lectura, a Laito y Kanato correr en los pasillos con Ayato detrás de ellos y a Shu ocultándose torpemente detrás de una cortina, intentando escapar. El albino normalmente se mantenía cercano a la torre de su madre y pocas veces se despegaba de ese lugar. Recordó cuánto le había costado arrastrarlo una vez a su cuarto, en su cumpleaños y su furia al forzarle una rebanada de pastel en la boca.

Cordelia la había felicitado por _humillar_ al hijo de Christa, pero ella se había asustado tanto que pasó casi medio año antes de siquiera volver a verlo.

Había tantas memorias dulces y amargas encerradas en cada cuarto de esa lúgubre vivienda, entre los pasillos las sombras del pasado caminaban silentes y tenebrosas, acechando en la oscuridad y esperando el momento adecuado para atrapar a algún incauto entre sus monstruosas garras. Sus ojos rosados vagaron con curiosidad entre las puertas de madera, tratando de ubicar las habitaciones de ellos, pero no tenían ninguna personalización. Era posible que se hubieran mudado a la tercera planta o en su defecto, hubieran perdido esa alegría espontanea que tenían de niños y temía que lo segundo era su verdadera razón.

Sus piernas la guiaron a través del camino, hasta encontrarse de frente con el mismo cuarto de aquella que amaba, su señora. Sus manos temblaron nerviosas al tomo el pomo de la puerta y las lágrimas de tristeza y felicidad estuvieron a punto de asaltarla. Solo la idea de que ellos estuvieran observándola la detuvo de llorar, no quería verse débil nunca más.

Giró la manija y entró. No pudo evitarlo más, las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa de sus labios se curvó hasta volverse dolorosa, pero nada de eso el importó. Otra vez, ahí estaba de nuevo ella.

 _—Hola, amor…_

Se desmayó.

 **OoOoOoO**

Leer hasta el final, por favor :3

Notas de Kou: ¡Hola amores míos! *le lanzan piedras y tomates, se cubre con el ore-baka y luego lo lanza al suelo* Ya sé, sé que me he tardado más de lo normal, pero tengo mis razones.

Ya en serio, tengo un pequeño gran problema que no les había comentado porque no había sido tan relevante. Sucede que tengo dos compus, una de escritorio y la otra es una lap que me regalaron, pero no le sirve el teclado. Mi hermano entró a la Facu este semestre y yo como buena hermana mayor (sí, claro) cedí mi compu para sus clases y tareas porque es no sé qué de informática, o sea, a fuerzas la necesita. El chiste es que estos últimos tres meses ha estado usándola diario y hasta en fines de semana, y no puedo agarrar la de escritorio porque necesita el teclado ya que el de la lap no sirve. O sea, me neutraliza ambas. He estado escribiendo en el trabajo, pero no siempre me es posible.

Quisiera pedirles disculpas por esta situación que está más allá de mi control, pero también pedirles que no desesperen porque estoy buscando la solución. He ahorrado un poco y estoy a punto de arreglar la lap, además de que mi hermano se tomará el siguiente semestre para descansar, por lo que espero que esto se arregle muy pronto. Los amo-doro, gracias por leer :3


	4. IV Árbol de manzanas

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?)

[¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **IV. Árbol de manzanas.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX**

Al abrir sus orbes tintadas en rosado, Yui no se sentía de reconocer ese extraño lugar. Tenía la vaga impresión de haber estado ahí, mucho tiempo antes de su largo viaje a las profundidades del infierno. Todo en apariencia era blanco. Desde el suelo, hasta la estructura en forma de círculo que la encerraba dentro de ese sitio, a excepción del gran árbol situado justo en medio de todo.

Caminó con cuidado hasta tocar el borde de esa extraña pared que la encerraba, y se extrañó al notar que conforme sus pasos la acercaban el color se desvanecía y una extraña transparencia le permitía ver más allá de los muros. Un curioso revoltijo de lugares conocidos, desde el jardín de rosas, hasta la torre en dónde habitó Khrista, cada uno de los escenarios era una réplica idéntica a lo que ella conocía, sin embargo estaban situados en desorden y rodeando el pequeño espacio dónde ahora estaba encerrada.

Suspiró frustrada, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando.

— _Tan calmada como siempre, amor._

Esa voz…

Cordelia.

Los ojos violáceos que antes solo recordaba en ensueños la veían fijamente, pintando la alegría en su rostro. Aquél travieso brillo que tanto amaba ver en su mirada era aún más espléndido al observar su sonrisa torcida, pero sincera, con los ligeros rastros de sus colmillos al asomarse entre sus carnosos labios y la delicada mano de su señora otorgando sin palabras, el honor de ser tomada.

La mujer que tanto anhelaba se encontraba finalmente ahí, frente a ella, debajo de aquél árbol de manzanas sin fruto. Yui no perdió ni un segundo antes de lanzarse contra ella, olvidando el protocolo, los modales y todo aquello que le habían enseñado, tal y como solía hacer cuando era una niña. Corrió hasta ella, tropezando en ocasiones, pero sin perder el ritmo de su desesperado paso. La abrazó, con fuerza, llorando con tal sentimiento que parecía haber perdido algo en vez de recuperarlo, sentía que sí se atrevía a soltarla tan sólo un poco esa hermosa ilusión se desvanecería.

La demonio, a pesar de la sorpresa inicial y su mano colgando en el aire siendo anteriormente ignorada, correspondió aquél gesto con ligereza, acariciando tenuemente la espalda de la pequeña rubia que sollozaba. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa de ternura, y el pecho se le inundó de autosuficiencia.

Sus pequeños se pudrirían de la envidia al saber que _ella_ realmente la extrañaba. A veces se preguntaba cómo se volvió todo de ese modo, como alguien que se consideraba superior al mundo se había hecho cargo de una molesta bebé y había terminado enganchada por ella.

Ah, lo recordaba con claridad. Los días en que Yui solía actuar de ese modo…

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX.**

Conforme avanzaban, Cordelia con Yui en brazos, los rudos movimientos de la señora causaron que la pequeña despertara, provocando la curiosidad inmediata de sus grandes ojos rosados en el cabello de color morado que se mecía delicadamente a cada brusco paso. Con sus diminutas manitas la rubia comenzó a tratar de atraparlo, pero se rindió de inmediato al notar que estaba lejos de su alcance.

La mujer, que no le había prestado atención en ningún momento, al entender que pretendía la criatura le sonrió burlona, y a un paso de sacarle la lengua sino fuera por la presencia molesta de Hilde.

—Oh, la pobre mascota no puede hacer nada —exclamó divertida, al verla fruncir el ceño. La bebé, quien se había rendido, pareció entenderla y volvió a por su objetivo, su largo cabello, empecinada en demostrarle lo contrario. Cordelia miraba entretenida sus intentos, y cada que ella estaba por coger un mechón se lo alejaba de inmediato, consciente de que era peligroso dejarla. ¿Y si se lo jalaba como esos demonios que tenía por hijos? —Olvídalo niña, Ayato lo intentó una vez y…

—No creo que la entienda, señora —interrumpió Hilde, provocando su molestia. —Y lo que pasó con el joven Ayato…

—¿Acaso cuestionas como le hablo a _mi mascota_? —La castaña bufó entre dientes, tomando aire para responder. No era tan sumisa como le hacía creer a la mujer, pero sabía bien cuál era el momento para hablar de más y que pasara desapercibido. Este era uno de ellos.

—Si alguien le escucha decirle mascota…

La sirvienta no pudo continuar porque habían llegado a las puertas de la mansión. El chófer que las acompañaba en silencio y a una distancia segura en algún momento se les había adelantado y daba la señal para iniciar con el recibimiento de la primera señora. Cordelia sabía que ese demonio de bajo rango le era leal, no estaba segura si por temor o por ser un criado legado de su padre al momento de casarse, pero era seguro que no delataría sus intenciones o planes con Karl.

Al abrirse los portones la intensa iluminación las apantalló por algunos segundos, el viaje había sido largo y oscuro, la época invernal en carreteras y pueblos les había acostumbrado a tenues luces y días grises. Cientos de sirvientas se postraron ordenadamente en dos filas, sin palabras, la de cabello morado lo prefería así. Simples demonios no tenían el nivel para dirigirle la palabra.

La falta de sus tacones no disminuyó la potencia de sus pasos, aunque si el habitual ruido resonante, pero aquello no fue lo que destacó. El sonido ligero de balbuceos y unas pequeñas manos blancas que se asomaban desde la manta llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Yui había escogido ese momento para comenzar a palmear las mejillas de la demonio, jugueteando con cariño ante la mirada sorprendida de las domésticas. La pequeña hacía gestos curiosos que la divertían y sus diminutos dedos recorriendo su fría piel eran placenteros al tacto. Le resultaba tan extraño que una frágil humana fuera capaz de conservar ese agradable calor a pesar del clima, aun cuando ella misma estaba temblando.

Cordelia la miró fijamente sin expresión por unos largos minutos, recreándose con las reacciones de los demás. Por lo bajó le murmuró un — _bien hecho, amor_ — y continúo con su camino. Oh, sería la gloria estar en boca de todos nuevamente.

Karl no podría ignorarla.

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX.**

Aún entre lágrimas Yui se decidió a mirarla, quería…

No, _necesitaba_ verla, grabar el recuerdo de bello rostro para poder evocarlo cada noche. Hace mucho tiempo se preguntó si lo que sentía por ella era amor. Le quería, le admiraba y la necesitaba a su lado pero nunca encontró la verdadera respuesta, nunca había vivido esa clase de emoción en carne propia, y la duda seguía, al día de hoy, rondando constantemente por su mente. No podía estar segura.

Amor. ¿Qué era el amor?

Quería con la misma intensidad a cada uno de los Sakamaki. _Y los odiaba por igual._

Pero había prometido ese sentimiento a _ellos_ , los que la ayudaron, y pensar en eso solo podría traerle problemas.

—Estoy tan feliz de verla…—exclamó, con la voz entrecortada por la alegría y el pesar. Aunque las emociones estuvieran desbordándola no era la ingenua o chica tonta que alguna vez fue, si en su propio cuerpo habitaba el corazón de ella y aún seguía con vida era imposible que Cordelia hubiera vuelto. Al menos, no del modo que ambas deseaban. —No se vaya, no me deje sola…—suplicó, aferrándose con mayor fuerza a la pálida piel de su espalda. Aún en sueños se veía elegante, hermosa, y tenía el vestido que a las dos más les gustaba.

—Aún es muy pronto para reunirnos _amor_ , pero recuerda, _yo siempre estaré vigilando_ …

Fue demasiado tarde para entenderlo.

Lentamente, con una sonrisa coqueta Cordelia se desvaneció de sus brazos y el pequeño mundo del árbol comenzó a desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

 **OoOoO**

Lo que tanto temía se hizo realidad. Ella no estaba.

—Menos mal que has despertado, empezaba a creer que tendría que quedarme aquí toda la noche.

Yui se incorporó tan rápido que golpeó a alguien sin querer. No podía creerlo.

—¡Hey, maldita plana! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste!?

Sus ojos se volvieron lívidos y su rostro perdió toda expresión. Había despertado de un sueño para caer en una auténtica pesadilla. Ahí, en medio de una crisis emocional, los seis vampiros la tenían rodeada, observando con curiosidad mal disimulada sus orbes llorosos y su aspecto desastroso.

Reiji, el primero que había hablado, se acercó cauteloso y depositó una taza de porcelana en la estantería que tenía al lado, mientras que el pelirrojo se levantaba más tranquilo de lo pensaría al oírlo reclamar por tirarlo. Ninguno parecía tener planes de decir algo o demandar nada, pero no podía evitar ese resquemor hacia ellos, después de todo, tampoco habían dado _las señales exactas_ de querer ser agradables con ella.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —cuestionó recelosa. No era ningún problema _ahora_ para ella verse rodeada, había aprendido lo suficiente para defenderse perfectamente, sin embargo, que estuvieran ahí, sin mirarla o decir una sola palabra era suficiente para sospechar.

Alzó la sábanas que la cubrían, observándolos desconfiada, uno por uno. Incluso se habían tomado la molestia de acomodarla en la cama y taparla adecuadamente. Oh, si no fuera todo tan bueno, _tan perfecto_ , podría haberlo pasado por un gesto sincero.

—Les pregunté algo, ¿van a ignorarme? —preguntó de nuevo. Los vio esquivarle la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros como si no pasara nada. Vaya, estaban nerviosos, reconocía esos pequeños gestos que tenían de niños. Un gran suspiro a su derecha llamó su atención, el pelinegro acomodó sus lentes y entornó sus orbes rojizos hacia ella.

—Me excuso por su mala educación, pero fuimos informados hace poco de tu… estado —la miró unos segundos, buscando la palabras adecuadas para decir. —Y resulta extraño el lugar dónde te has desmayado, sabiendo que tú tienes…

—El corazón de Cordelia —completó ella. Lo vio asentir. —En cambio a mí, me resulta todavía más raro que acudieran todos juntos a auxiliarme —Yui sonrió, entretenida con la expresión de molestia total en Reiji, sabía perfectamente que, a su excepcional modo, la reunión de los seis solo había sido una alianza momentánea para enfrentar al enemigo en común, pero no dejaba de ser algo tierno y su placer culposo el fastidiarlos. —No sabía que me querían tanto.

 _Oh, picaron._ Todos la voltearon a ver de inmediato con expresiones asesinas en sus caras. Siempre se preguntó porque ninguno podía admitir nada. En el pasado, y al parecer, también ahora cualquier insinuación de que alguno tuviera esa clase de _absurdos sentimientos humanos_ era equivalente a decirles que se habían vuelto basura.

—Dices muchas tonterías, _chichinashi_.

Yui lo miró con una sonrisa curiosa y la ceja temblorosa, aguantando el encarnizado grito que estaba atascado en su garganta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ayato-kun? —La expresión de los cinco restantes fue de sorpresa y un claro mensaje de "no debiste hablar de más". El pelirrojo, tan sagaz como siempre, habló mucho antes de pensar.

—Por supuesto que es mi manera de llamarte ahora enana, deberías agradecerle a ore-sama no decirte directamente plana.

Con un ligero movimiento de manos, Ayato terminó siendo sacado literalmente del cuarto. La rubia, sintiéndose ofendida, bajó su mirada a su busto, aceptando con enorme pena que su crecimiento no había ayudado mucho en algunas áreas, pero tampoco era lo suficiente para ofenderla de ese modo. ¿O sí?

—No creo que bitch-chan vaya a encontrar la respuesta de ese modo —Ah, los brillantes ojos lujuriosos de Laito realmente la fastidiaron, pero fue imposible no avergonzarse al percatarse de que sus manos estaban a punto de tocar sus pechos para medirlos enfrente de todos. —Si quieres, yo me ofrezco a medirlos. Nfu~

Y acto seguido, el castaño acompañó a su trillizo directo a la puerta.

Los ojos nerviosos de Subaru y el tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas causaron que se sonrojara más.

—¿Alguien quiere seguirlos? —preguntó.

El albino había desaparecido en ese mismo instante junto a Kanato y Shu se lanzó al sillón más lejano, fingiendo haber dormido desde el inicio. Reiji fue el único que tuvo un poco de decoro y trató de disimular su huida con una elegante excusa sobre servir la cena.

No reconocía a sus niños.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Lo siento TwT Dije claramente que vendría la semana pasada pero me fue imposible, a mi hermano le salió un trabajo final y duramos (sí, los dos, porque tuve que ayudarle) todo el día en ello. El domingo en la tarde acabamos y estaba tan agotada que ya no podía subir. La buena noticia es que sí, era el trabajo final, oficialmente ha terminado el semestre y ya no necesita mi compu. ¡El secuestro ha terminado! xD

Ay, ay, ay. ¿Qué les parece? En serio que Cordelia me ha enamorado para mal, se ha ganado un pedacito de mi negro corazón (y ahora también la shippeo con Yui xD) El pasado entre ellas es importante a futuro, porque si no, no sería creíble lo que Cordelia planea a futuro. Chan, chan, chan, chan… Me encanta explorar esta relación de amor odio entre Yui y los vampirzuelos, los poderes que tiene Yui los explicaré más adelante.

Nos leemos en dos semanas :3


	5. V Dulce infierno

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject. Y algún día casaré a la Shui con todos(?) [¿Alguien más se imagina a Reject personificado en Reiji?]

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **V. Dulce infierno**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX**

La servidumbre se había despejado a los pocos minutos bajo su mando, sin embargo aún podía sentir como algunos incrédulos y entrometidos la seguían entre las sombras de la oscuridad.

El absoluto y tétrico silencio de la mansión solo era interrumpido por los leves balbuceos de la pequeña, que se mantenía al margen de todo a su alrededor. Cordelia la miró adusta, con una sonrisa tensa en la cara después de observarla por varios minutos sin saber exactamente que pensar de la recién nacida.

No podía entenderla, como una cría a la que habían abandonado en medio de la nada no debería seguir sonriendo tan brillantemente a pesar de todo. Ella a su edad probablemente tampoco estaba junto a su padre, pues su madre había muerto al nacer, o quizás poco después, en realidad jamás le había interesado aquello, pero tenía a su legión de niñeras y cuidadores, gente a su servicio que se desvivían por su capricho, e incluso ahora lo hacían.

Hilde era un extraño ejemplo.

No es que tuviera la intención de hacerle la vida imposible (o quizás sí, solo por divertirse) pero hasta ella se sorprendía de las criadas preocupadas por el destino de la criatura, como si Cordelia fuera una especie de monstruo sin corazón, sin embargo la bebé no se inmutaba en esa sombría casa que paso a paso se sentía cada vez más pesada. Tal vez eran cosas de humanos.

La chiquilla era extraña, demasiado, ella no recordaba nunca haber visto una sonrisa tan sincera y tan alegre como aquella, ni siquiera en sus propios hijos, aunque tampoco es como si le importara mucho. En cuanto habían nacido y ninguno sirvió para atraer a su marido a su lado los desechó, después de todo lo notable que habían hecho era dejarla a punto de morir del dolor por un mes entero.

Los cortos brazos de la rubia ascendieron en su dirección mientras estaba distraída, y Cordelia encantada aceptó las palmadas suaves que daba contra sus mejillas, ofreciéndole sin saber un poco más de su agradable calor corporal. Las miradas curiosas nunca cesaron, ni siquiera cuando llegó a sus aposentos pues la castaña la miraba entre extrañada y sorprendida porque siguiera con ella en brazos sin lanzarla por un rincón.

—Perdone, mi señora…

Temiendo que aquello no duraría la sirvienta pidió permiso de inmediato para tenerla de vuelta alejando que la bañaría y le daría de comer, se sentía un poco recelosa de que la mujer estuviera tan encandilada, después de todo quién la había salvado a fin de cuentas era ella, sin su ayuda probablemente la demonio la hubiera dejado a su suerte en aquella carretera cubierta de nieve.

Cordelia la miró fijamente sin expresión durante largos minutos, no parecía contenta con la idea, pero no dijo nada más. Con gesto perezoso hizo el ademán de retirarla, pero en cuánto la bebé notó que estaba siendo alejada de sus brazos comenzó un leve puchero que estuvo punto de convertirse en llanto.

—Oh, bueno mocosa malcriada —exclamó falsamente arrepentida, picándole las mejillas. La mujer mayor en realidad parecía más que orgullosa porque la rubia no quería soltarla. —Estarás conmigo solo un momento —e hizo una mueca de supuesta resignación.

—Parece que se divierte —inquirió Hilde. Una mezcla de celos por ambas le revolvieron el estómago.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Cordelia con aparente molestia. — Es solo que yo soy un alma piadosa, además tu misma lo viste, la mocosa no quiere soltarme.

Hilde dio media vuelta para ocultar la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Ambas sabían que mentía, pero si su señora llegaba a ver que se burlaba de sus palabras se enfadaría. Probablemente su ama no soltaría a su nuevo juguete por un buen tiempo por lo que decidió que prepararía la tina y ordenaría algunas cuantas cosas que necesitaría la nueva inquilina. Llevaban varios días de viaje y ninguno dónde cambiar los escasos ropajes que llevaba la pequeña por algo limpio y saludable.

—¡Madre, madre!

Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo los trillizos entraban corriendo muy entusiasmados para ver a su madre. Cordelia arrugó el ceño, sin dignarse a mirarlos cuándo los tres se presentaron con una leve inclinación y la miraron entusiasmados.

—¿Qué demonios quieren? —exclamó fastidiada.

Hilde se apresuró a cerrar la llave del agua que había abierto antes de eso para llevarlos a sus cuartos, su madre solía ser bastante cruel cuando no estaba de humor para soportarlos, sin embargo, y a pesar de ver sus adorables caritas cubiertas por la pena, el pequeño bulto envuelto en sábanas color rosa llamó más su atención que los comunes desplantes de la señora de la casa.

Sin importarle los modales o si era bien recibido o no, Ayato brincó encima de la cama, seguido de sus hermanos que adquirieron valor al verlo, y se acercaron a la bebé.

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX**

Después de aquél episodio tan bochornoso en dónde estuvo a punto de cometer un acto tan vergonzoso como medirse los pechos con las manos enfrente de los Sakamaki, la rubia decidió que quizás era momento de levantarse de la cama y salir a pasear al jardín para despejarse, después de todo dudaba mucho que alguno de ellos tuvieran el valor de meterse en su camino.

Al menos no todavía. Si algo caracterizaba a aquellos hermanos era su tenacidad, ego y un orgullo demasiado grande como para soportar sentir intimidados ante su presencia sin intentar nada.

Se levantó con cuidado, ignorando todo lo que le fue posible al único de ellos que se había quedado en el cuarto, recostado en el sillón. La tenue música de sus audífonos debía ser bastante alta si alcanzaba a distinguir un murmullo ininteligible, pensó, pero no se detuvo a contemplarlo. Sabía perfectamente que él la estaba estudiando con cada movimiento mientras simulaba dormir.

No podía demostrar cuanto se había agotado tras ese hermoso y doloroso sueño, ni el perturbado estado mental en el que se hallaba. A pesar de saber usar aquellas técnicas desde hace varias décadas le seguían desgastando demasiado si su condición mental no era buena, como ahora. Para su desgracia su cuerpo seguía siendo humano y el pequeño nivel de magia que había desarrollado se debía a un intenso entrenamiento de quince años en que solamente obtuvo una mínima noción de como aprender a manejar aquella magia que circulaba por sus venas gracias al corazón de su señora.

Pensar en el pasado siempre la volvía nostálgica y recelosa.

Sin ningún ruido se acercó a la puerta, sintiendo los penetrantes ojos azules que la seguían. Con un hechizo sencillo encantó la madera y giró la perilla, atravesando un portal para aparecer en la antigua y olvidada torre en la que alguna vez habitó la madre de Subaru.

Christa había sido una persona hermosa, pero ella siempre se mantuvo alejada pues no quería decir algo que pudiera alterarla. Las pocas ocasiones en que se obligó a sí misma a entrar fue para sacar al pequeño albino de ese sitio cuando los gritos eran demasiados. Le destrozaba el corazón ver al más joven sufrir por su madre, encerrada siempre en aquél horrible lugar.

Avanzó por el largo pasillo que guiaba a la entrada, rozando con suavidad las rosas blancas, sin retirarla cuando las pequeñas espinas le laceraban las yemas y terminaba manchándolas de carmín. Una rosa blanca también habitó en su pecho alguna vez, era el accesorio favorito de la demonio para decorar sus vestidos negros, siempre de negro, aquél color elegante que ella decía combinaba con todo.

Cuando ella murió tuvo que renunciar a miles de cosas para cumplir con su promesa, a su propio cuerpo, a los hermanos Sakamaki, a la familia que alguna vez creyó tener, a la vida, a la muerte y sobre todo a sí misma. Los ideales que había forjado cuando era un débil e ingenua humana se desmoronaron con su pérdida y la cruda verdad sobre el infame asesino de Cordelia.

Aquellos niños que la vieron crecer terminaron por arrebatarle todo. Y sin embargo aún los quería.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Creció con ellos, fue su novedad, su juguete, su protegida, su amiga, su cuidadora y su hermana mayor. Desde que lo recuerda ellos fueron siempre niños, incluso cuando Yui ya era una adolescente que pocas veces se rebelaba por su carácter apacible los hermanos apenas habían crecido un poco en estatura. Había creído que ella seguiría envejeciendo mientras aquellos vampiros seguían con vida, jóvenes, fuertes y valientes, incluso a veces y le gustaba imaginar cómo se verían cuando fueran grandes, como se verían cuando ella ya no pudiera verlos.

Quién diría que el destino la tendría de nuevo en ese lugar, observando con sus propios ojos como eran aquellos que tanto añoró. Eran bastante atractivos por lo que había visto, no quiso detenerse a contemplarlos realmente o podría sucumbir a la nostalgia y echarse a llorar frente a ellos. A veces odiaba ser tan sentimental aun cuando había sido criada para lo contrario, pero no podía evitarlo. Por suerte lo que le sobraba en emociones lo compensaba con inteligencia pues hasta ahora ni siquiera el hombre que más odiaba, Karl Heinz, había descifrado su plan para revivirla.

Aunque probablemente lo sospechara.

Se sentía algo ansiosa y desesperada, pero debía controlar sus sentimientos para seguir adelante. Después de todo, ahora su señora estaba con ella, finalmente aquella conexión pérdida por los años fue reestablecida, el despertar de Cordelia estaba muy cerca. Solo debía mantenerse fuerte y encontrar lo que necesitaba para acabar con Karl Heinz y cumplir su parte del trato.

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX**

La mujer de cabello morado hizo hasta lo imposible por ahuyentarlos con la mano, pero como dignos herederos de su carácter mimado y caprichoso, aún contra su voluntad se acurrucaron en la cama y la rodearon con sus miradas brillantes y curiosas. Exclamó un bufido de fastidio, pero una curiosa sensación de familiaridad la hizo pensar en que jamás había contemplado de cerca y con tanta claridad los rostros de sus hijos.

Sus apuestos hijos, tan abominablemente parecidos a ella, y sin embargo, algo extraño en el brillo de su mirada le hacía pensar en la bebé. Esa… inocencia. Jamás se había detenido a verla. Pero ellos no le daban el mismo calor de la humana. No la miraban igual que ella, podía ver el miedo y el rechazo, podía verse reflejada en los ojos de aquellos tres, los trillizos eran ella misma de niña y eso la hizo asquear. Le repugnaban.

—¿¡Y cómo se llama!? —preguntó a gritos el pelirrojo, más animado que de costumbre y dando brincos desde su sitio, muy a tiempo para hacerla reaccionar y deshacer la cara desagradable que ponía al verlos. Eran un constante recordatorio de su infancia, de sus fracasos, del amor que le profesaba a Karl Heinz y que hendía una dolorosa marca sobre su corazón.

Había ocasiones en que creía que los quería, pero luego el parecido nefasto a ella misma le devolvía la razón. Era monstruos.

—Aún no escogemos un nombre—respondió su criada por ella.

Cuando el mayor de los chicos se acercó a ella tuvo el impulso de lanzarlo lejos, a dónde nunca pudiera dañarla, pero eso solo la metería en problemas con Karl, que a pesar de su abandono siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ocurriera con ellos. Aquél pelirrojo dejó de moverse tan brusco para poder acercarse y levantarle la sábana, asombrándose con lo que veía.

—Se parece a una muñeca…—expresó el castaño maravillado, tocando ligeramente la delgada mata de cabello rubio que comenzaba a caerse. — ¡Es tan pequeña!

—Es cierto, es muy bonita —exclamó admirado el pelirrojo, picando sin cuidado las mejillas rojizas. —¡Mira se mueve! —advirtió al verla sonreír y alzar las manos para atrapar la suya. La humana hizo una mueca extraña al inflar las mejillas y luego lanzó una carcajada que inundó en saliva su boca y cuello al escurrir. —Apuesto que es tonta. Se ha babeado solita.

—¡Yo quiero vestirla madre! ¡Será mi nuevo juguete! —dijo Kanato emocionado.

La sirvienta los observó conmocionada, ligeramente conmovida por lo bien que se tomaron la noticia, no así su madre que se había quedado pensativa mientras ellos hacían muecas y gestos para verla sonreír. Era extraño verla tan seria, y estaba punto de acercarse a averiguar la razón cuando un susurro emergió de sus labios.

—Un nombre…

Eso la detuvo. Era verdad, aún no habían nombrado a la pequeña, pero no esperaba que ella reparara en ese detalle.

—Hilde —la llamó, mientras acomodaba a la rubia en medio de la amplia cama para que sus hijos se divirtieran sin molestarla. Salió como pudo del perímetro, levantándose y acomodando el vuelo de su vestido con arrogancia. —¿Cómo se puede llamar la mascota? —preguntó.

Los vampiros voltearon de inmediato a verla.

—¡¿Eh!? ¡¿Es una mascota!? —aclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. —¡Pensamos que era humana!

Kanato se acercó y la olfateó, luego hizo una cara de asco.

—Huele a humana.

Ayato lo imitó.

—Podrida.

Laito fue el último en acercarse y comprobarlo.

—Sí que huele como a humana, podrida, pero humana al fin y acabo.

La menor tuvo que contener una risa al verlos retirarse ligeramente por el mal olor. Alguien necesitaba un cambio de pañal, pero la conmoción le había impedido atenderla. —Si es humana, pero… —llamó en un tono amable para despejar sus dudas, pero los vampiros no la escucharon más, en cuanto la castaña aclaró sus sospechas la ignoraron. —Da igual —refunfuñó.

—¿Y bien? —espetó la demonio, reclamando la atención inicial. —¡Dame ideas!

La castaña hizo ademán de pensarlo un segundo.

—¿Qué tal Yuki? La encontramos en la nieve.

—¡No, ese es un nombre muy común! —rebatió Cordelia.

—¡A mí me gusta Momo! —gritó Ayato desde su sitio. —Le va como mascota.

—¡¿Eh!? Pero Ayato-kun no es bonito —Laito se tomó unos segundos para pensar y añadió con sonrisa divertida. — Bueno, el nombre tampoco es lindo —Uno al otro se miraron retadores y comenzaron con una enredada disputa de manotazos que temía podrían darle a la pequeña.

—A mí me gusta Elizabeth —pronunció con timidez Kanato, al verlos pelear y no escucharlo tomó suficiente aire y volvió a gritar con tono de berrinche. —¡Póngame atención par de idiotas! —Y los detuvo con un golpe a cada uno. Cordelia estaba fastidiada viéndolos hacer escándalo y la chica temió que en cualquier momento acabarían con su paciencia y tendría crueles castigos.

—¡Si es así entonces que se llame Yui! —objetó Hilde con un tono mucho más alto del normal, atrayendo toda la atención, esperando que desviaran sus pensamientos de aquel curso violento. —Yui es corto y lindo, además mírenla —señaló a la bebé que también la observaba en silencio, quizás curiosa. —tiene cara de Yui…—añadió con un falso tono cómico, tratando de romper la tensión, pero al ver sus rostros serios se sintió nerviosa. — ¿No?

Los trillizos la inspeccionaron un rato y luego asintieron. Cordelia pareció por primera vez contenta con la elección.

—¿Qué Yui no es una _tela elegante_? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

—¡Ayato-kun es un idiota, significa _lazos_! —Argumentó el de cabello castaño.

—Exacto Laito —anunció la sirvienta, sonriendo en su dirección. Yui parecía muy contenta mientras los tres jugaban a su alrededor, repitiendo su nombre muchas veces y preguntando si le gustaba. Sonrió al verla, al ser capaz de presenciar la capacidad de esa humana de hacerlos sentir felicidad por unos cuantos instantes, deseando que con el tiempo fuera capaz de curar el odio y el rencor que los hundía en la miseria, sin saber del trágico destino que les aguardaba juntos. —Estoy segura de que se sentirán muy unidos a ella—murmuró feliz.

 **Notas de Kou:** ¡Hasta aquí! No sé qué más les puedo decir aparte de ofrecer disculpas por mi tardanza, la verdad es que me exprimí hasta la última de mis neuronas para traerles un capítulo bonito y largo porque este año mi cerebro se ha secado. Me siento algo avergonzada porque los últimos meses pareciera que la irresponsabilidad no se desprende de mí. No es solo con los fanfics y ustedes, ha estado muy complicado en muchos sentidos y no he estado cumpliendo con muchos compromisos. No quiero prometer nada más porque temo fallar de nuevo, así que solo diré que espero este capítulo compense la espera y de verdad deseo venir con otro capítulo pronto.

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, sus votos, sus comentarios, sus lecturas, todos los que me agregan a sus listas de lectura, aunque puedo tardar mucho en responder siempre estoy pendiente de ellos, solo que no me gusta decir nada sin tener capítulo en mano. ¡De verdad los amo y mil disculpa

Aprovecho para decir que hay un nuevo one-short en "La novia distraída" también como compensación. Se llama "Pollitos en fuga" y es la primera parte apenas.


	6. VI Conversando en la oscuridad

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject que no me quiere ceder a Yui. Pero la nena si es dueña de mi corazón :D

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VI. Conversando en la oscuridad.  
**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX**

Los días en la mansión Sakamaki solían ser grises y aburridos, hundidos en la rutina. Cordelia sobrellevaba el aburrimiento del peor modo, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que nunca sucediera nada interesante que ver. Lo usual en su antiguo hogar era la tensión diaria de los llamados aristócratas, sucediéndose unos a otros para hablar con su padre en busca de mantenerse de su lado y evitar una guerra con el clan. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era esperar tranquilamente a que salieran, temerosos de su presencia, poder que incluso se extendía a ella, tan altiva y hermosa al pie de las escaleras, ordenando a diestra y siniestra con la placentera sensación de ser superior a todos.

El recelo que infundía su nombre provocaba agradables y divertidas situaciones diarias que la sacaban del tedio de su inmortalidad, mas sin embargo desde que su amado Karl había pisado las tierras de sus dominios y la había desposado aquellos entretenimientos habían menguado, pues su palabra ahora se reducía a la sombra de ser la señora del rey de los vampiros, que aunque venerado y respetado, su servidumbre no conocía aquella terrorífica vida llena de tormentos que provocaba mirar a sus dueños como dioses rencorosos a los que temer y adorar por igual.

El pequeño incidente del día anterior era como un recordatorio de ello, pues se habían atrevido incluso a vigilar sus pasos desde las sombras. Podía ser algo ingenua en ocasiones pero no era idiota, sabía que la lealtad de la servidumbre estaba con el rey vampiro, cuidando de sus tres esposas y reportando cada movimiento que hicieran ellas o sus hijos.

Los vampiros, aun de la más baja categoría poseían un orgullo innato que la irritaba demasiado, aunque no lo decían, recelaban su origen demoniaco.

Suspiró para despejar aquellos pensamientos. Con calma se dejó llevar por el suave meneo de su cabello entre las manos de Hilde, quién hacía hasta lo imposible por no tirar con fuerza al lavarlo. Dejó que el agua caliente corriera libre por su cuerpo desnudo sin protestas mientras una de las criadas vaciaba el bote, después de meses sin encontrar higiene adecuada en aquellos inmundos lugares humanos de mala muerte por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía quejas en contra.

Estiró las piernas sin mucho cuidado por sobre la tina blanca, largas y torneadas como su excelsa figura, resplandeciendo con la tenue luz de las velas, creando una tonalidad casi irreal. Le encantaba tomar baños a la luz de la luna, creaba un ambiente romántico. Algunas de las jóvenes la observaron maravilladas, otras más admiradas o envidiosas, realzando su propio ego. Su belleza siempre había llamado la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual, pero más allá de su sinuosa figura, poseía un gran atractivo sexual que le facilitaba encontrar presas dispuestas a divertirse con los placeres de la carne y sacarla de su aburrimiento.

El exquisito calor de un cuerpo sobre otro al bailar un ritmo prohibido, las caricias ardientes que dejaban marcas invisibles sobre la piel y el éxtasis de un orgasmo al gemir a manos de otro eran lo único que podía sacarla de su eterno estado de apatía, el amor apenas era un instante, un efímero segundo de placer que se perdía entre las muchas horas del día y era necesario volver a buscar. Karl le había enseñado eso cuando lo conoció, que el amor no era más que una ilusión obtenida por medio de la carne y desde entonces se había dedicado a buscarla porque era agradable.

Miró con coquetería a la más joven y bella se las sirvientas, su adorada Hilde, pero estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no le prestó atención. Una corriente de aire frío estremeció su pecho, y de inmediato las mujeres acudieron a rociarla de agua caliente, mientras sus manos recorrían su torso desnudo para brindarle calor. Había una especialmente atrevida, que sonreía al mirarla, aquellas chicas incluso comenzaban a excitarla. Estuvo tentada a ordenar que se desnudaran y le hicieran el amor, pero su favorita no parecía de humor. Un vago pensamiento la contuvo, y trató de calmarse, deteniendo las fantasías íntimas, pensando en que de nada serviría, porque al final del orgasmo, una vez que todo acababa ella quedaba vacía otra vez.

Rota, deprimida y aburrida. Y hace mucho había dejado de preguntarse el por qué.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX.**

El fuerte crujido que hizo la puerta de metal al abrirse fue demasiado para ella, asustándola sin querer. Yui soltó un respingo nervioso, acomodándose el rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja para permitirse una mejor visión del lugar, estaba demasiado oscuro, y a diferencia de la mansión Sakamaki en la que prácticamente recordaba cada detalle y lugar, muy pocas veces había estado en la torre de Christa, por lo que no conocía el camino exacto.

Después de vagar durante varias horas siendo vigilada desde las sombras decidió que daría una vuelta a un sitio en dónde estaría mucho más tranquila y algo menos asediada, pues a pesar de su casi nula relación familiar, los hermanos mayores respetaban mucho aquél sitio dónde reposaba antiguamente la madre de Subaru, probablemente la única mujer por la que guardaron cierto decoro en sus vidas. Nadie hablaba, nadie quería sacar aquél tema, incluso ellos con sus miles de pecados encima sentían algo parecido a la empatía por el menor de ellos y la historia de su nacimiento.

Alguna vez Ayato mencionó que sus madres eran unas brujas porque querían, pero la _rosa blanca_ … Ingenuamente se había alegrado tanto que de que, a pesar de las diferencias, se apoyaran entre hermanos.

Se adentró con cuidado, temiendo pisar algún sitio inestable y caer. No estaba segura de sí era bueno importunar en ese recinto, pero necesitaba un momento de soledad, conocer a fondo la torre para cualquier emergencia y sobre todo… Saber que sucedió con ella.

Su condición como protegida de Cordelia nunca le permitió establecer los mejores lazos de amistad con esa atormentada mujer, pero las pocas ocasiones en que logró hablar con ella estando lúcida se ganó su cariño y lealtad, incluso llegó a prometerle que cuidaría de Subaru en su lugar, algo que lamentablemente nunca pudo cumplir. El destino había tenido planes muy distintos para ambos, y ahora era un enemigo del que debía cuidarse bien.

Los pasillos no fueron un problema, pero los amplios escalones estaban resbaladizos por la humedad de las recientes lluvias y la falta de iluminación. Estuvo a punto de caer varias veces hasta que decidió usar un pequeño hechizo para crear luz, cuidando en todo momento no sobrepasar el límite de su palma para evitar dar su posición exacta a los vampiros. Era seguro que la custodiaban desde fuera, sin atreverse a entrar.

Una hora después y totalmente exhausta finalmente llegó al último piso, caminando entre las múltiples mazmorras hasta llegar a la principal. La tenue luz de las velas le indicó que ahí había alguien y se sintió nerviosa. Era verdad que había acudido precisamente para averiguar si Christa seguía encerrada, pero jamás pensó en las posibles consecuencias si la veía después de tanto tiempo.

¿La reconocería? ¿Estaría molesta con ella por romper su promesa? ¿La encontraría lúcida o sumida en su mundo de tortura? Una cosa era su hijo, y otra muy diferente molestar a alguien inocente.

—¿Quién está ahí? —cuestionó una voz dulce y suave, Yui la reconoció al instante. Era ella. —¡Muéstrate ahora! —exigió, en un tono que le recordó demasiado a Subaru cuando estaba irritado. La había notado, por lo que era demasiado tarde para retirarse, así que dio un paso al frente, sonriendo lo más tranquila que pudo para evitar exaltarla.

—Soy yo, señora Christa…—exclamó. Los preciosos ojos rojizos de ella se estremecieron de pánico, y sus manos antes libres se aferraron con fuerza al barandal de su prisión.

—Cordelia…—jadeó asustada. —¡Cordelia! ¡Así que has vuelto, Cordelia…! —comenzó a gritar, acusándola con su blanca mano, señalándola como una criminal.

—No, señora, no soy…

—¡Finalmente has vuelto a verme, Cordelia! ¡Oh, mi querida Cordelia, la reina de las estúpidas y rameras! —sus gritos desaforados le hicieron taparse los oídos para calmar el malestar de su aguada voz, las facciones finas y delicadas de la rosa blanca se desfiguraron en un rictus histérico y lleno de rencor, mientras seguía azotando las rejas en un vano intento de llegar a ella. —¡Cordelia, la ingenua enamorada ha vuelto para verme!

—¡Señora Christa, no soy Cordelia…! —profirió Yui, acercándose a ella a toda velocidad para tomar sus manos con dulzura. —Míreme, míreme bien por favor, no soy ella…

—¿Has venido para escuchar? —cuestionó más tranquila, estirando su mano para alcanzar su rubio cabello y acariciarlo. —¿Finalmente vas a oírme? Has tardado, pero aun así siempre te he esperado…

—Yo…—murmuró, quebrando en llanto al ver sus ojos esperanzados. Era demasiado, no podía entender que estaba pasando, lloró con ella, que no había dejado de jugar con su cabello dorado, consolándola como una niña pequeña y repitiendo que estaría bien.

No pudo escuchar los pasos agitados ni la respiración acelerada tras de ella hasta que fue tomada de la mano y alejada con demasiada brusquedad.

—¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?

Christa los miró, perdiendo toda expresión. La apatía había consumido sus emociones y la había dejado sumida en un estado de indiferencia total al momento de aparecer Subaru. A pesar de su aturdimiento, Yui pudo darse cuenta del dolor con que su hijo la observaba, antes de desaparecer en menos de un segundo y volver al largo pasillo de entrada a la torre, en medio de los jardines de rosas.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Ya sé que está cortito, pero si no lo subo ahora probablemente tardaré otras dos semanas. Estoy tratando de actualizar todo lo que me sea posible este fin de semana que tuve vacaciones para aprovechar y retomar el ritmo.

Por ahora, ya he subido el primer cap de la nueva historia, la que continua "Anhelo carmesí" por si quieren leerla :D

 **Mil gracias, mil besitos por todo su apoyo, ¡los/las amo!**


	7. VII Cierra los ojos

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject que reinician rutas a loco para vender más juegos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **VII. Cierra los ojos.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX.**

Las pequeñas manos de la infante acariciaron con cierta rudeza el rostro del castaño, causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un adorable carmesí por los constante palmoteos, a pesar de su torpeza, para Laito era demasiado agradable el calor de la pequeña sobre su rostro como para querer detenerla.

Los ojos de ella, tan sinceros y expresivos se enfocaban con diversión en sus mechones cada tanto y tiraba de ellos, halando su cabello pero extrañamente no era capaz de molestarse. Él siempre había sido quién cuidaba de sus hermanos, aunque por tradición Ayato fuera el mayor, Laito era quién había nacido primero y su deber era proteger a los más pequeños, como Kanato, como Ayato... como ella.

Yui balbuceó algo ininteligible y sonrió de nuevo, dejando escurrir algo de saliva por la comisura de su boca, asqueando a su trillizo de cabello morado y provocando la burla del pelirrojo. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los berrinches del llamado canario, por lo que mirarla llena de fluidos mientras la rubia sonreía feliz era incluso divertido.

Hilde permanecía cerca de ellos, pero procuraba a la vez darles su espacio, permitiéndoles disfrutar de ese pequeño momento sin la presencia de su madre. Personalmente ella esperaba que su ama tardara mucho, pero cuando salía con el señor Richter el tiempo que demoraba podía variar desde una hora a ser de varios días sin regresar.

Peor aún, desde que tenían a Yui pocas veces se despegaba de ella, imposibilitándoles a los vampiros el acercarse a la rubia.

Los hermanos se ubicaban en la cama de su madre, lugar donde dormía la bebé por órdenes de Cordelia a la que le gustaba demasiado su calor corporal con Yui en medio. Los tres peleaban por acercarse a ella, pero Ayato era demasiado descuidado para cargarla y Kanato demasiado inestable, temía que si se molestaba o se pusiera a llorar soltaría a la pequeña sin pensarlo demasiado, su única opción había sido que el castaño la sostuviera.

-Hey, hey... ¡Mascota, ore-sama te está hablando! -exclamó con fuerza el pelirrojo, al girarle el rostro sin ningún cuidado para que lo viera y siendo reprendido por Laito. La rubia lo miró unos segundos con sus enormes ojos rosados, tan curiosos que por un instante Ayato se sintió perdido y no supo que hacer, provocando las risas de los otros dos.

-Si te vas a quedar como idiota no deberías molestarla en primer lugar -reclamó el de cabello morado. Avanzó con sus rodillas para estar más cerca, consiguiendo la atención de la humana. -Oye, quiero hacerte una pregunta y tienes que responder, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿¡Ah!? -Ayato se recuperó de aquellos segundos de delirio, y saltó bruscamente en la cama, molesto por perder la atención de ella. -No seas tonto Kanato, la mascota no sabe hablar.

-Teddy no habla pero aun así me responde, quiero que ella también lo haga -argumentó calmado, con tono irónico, como si la respuesta de su hermano hubiera sido boba.

-¡Teddy no te responde nada, todo te lo has inventado tú! -Ambos se alzaron en la cama, mirándose molestos.

-¡Cállate Ayato, sólo tienes envidia de que no puedes entender a la mascota ni a Teddy!

Hilde se alarmó al verlos pelear, pero se abstuvo de detenerlos al notar que el vampiro restante iba a intervenir.

-¡Basta los dos! -gritó el castaño, deteniendo la conversación en seco. Quizás era por ser trillizos, pero aquellos dos obedecían a Laito mucho más que a su madre. Los observó molesto antes de mecer suavemente a Yui quién había empezar a hacer pucheros, probablemente a punto de llorar por el escándalo. -Ayato-kun, no saltes así -reclamó pues había sido sacudido por su movimiento. -Kanato-kun, aunque puedas entender a Teddy no funciona igual con los humanos.

-¡Ja! -exclamó Ayato victorioso, señalándolo con el dedo.

-Y por último, la mascota tiene nombre, se llama Yui y nosotros lo escogimos. ¿Quedó claro?

Ambos bufaron molestos, pero asintieron. El pelirrojo murmuró por lo bajo un "le queda mejor mascota" y siguieron jugando. Poco rato después ya habían olvidado el incidente y estaban más que felices haciendo caras y gestos para la bebé.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ellos parecían ser felices.

Aunque su crianza no les permitiera decirlo abiertamente debido al orgullo, esa niña resultaba preciosa ante los ojos de los tres hermanos, sobre todo por la genuina sonrisa de felicidad que parecía no desprenderse de sus labios en ningún momento.

A los tres les causaba curiosidad como podía sonreír tanto y el porqué, sin pretenderlo, su risa infantil parecía extenderse hacia ellos, contagiándolos de una emoción inexplicable y las absurdas ganas de reír junto a la bebé.

Aunque para ellos Yui parecía una mascota tonta por ni siquiera saber hablar todavía, tenía un misterioso poder en su tacto que lograba doblegarlos.

Para Laito, ella transmitía un calor extraño que le quemaba hasta el pecho, lo hacía sonrojarse y sonreír como tonto. Había notado que lo mismo le pasaba a sus hermanos cuando tenían en sus brazos a la nena, y sentía un resquemor similar a cuando su madre le ignoraba y se iba con otros.

Para Kanato era como un juguete con vida. La muñeca que finalmente le habría de responder a sus preguntas y dejar de hacerlo sentir miserablemente solo.

Para Ayato ella era todo lo que deseaba de su madre y mucho más.

Ninguno quería perder aquello que habían encontrado y mucho menos que fuera arrebatado por sus hermanos.

Pero ese sentimiento todavía tardaría un tiempo en desarrollarse por completo. A pesar de las presiones de su madre en que Ayato tomara el mando familiar, el más inteligente de los tres sin duda era Laito, quién sabía ver más allá de lo que estaba a simple vista. Por eso, aun siendo tan sólo un niño fue él quien vio venir primero lo que en el futuro sólo traería problemas.

Quizás, era mucho peor.

Yui era algo nuevo, algo agradable y desconocido. No les miraba con desprecio, no los juzgaba o reprendía e incluso había mejorado un poco el carácter de su madre. La humana tenía algo que esperaban con ansias conocer.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX.**

Un pesado silencio se instauró en aquella celda desde el momento en que Subaru se había retirado. La rubia no podía dar crédito a las acciones de la albina, desde el hecho de confundirla con Cordelia hasta haber perdido todo rastro de expresión en cuanto fue consciente de que su hijo estaba con ellas.

Aunque conocía parte del pasado de todos ellos seguía sin entender que era aquello tan grave para permitir que una madre ignorar a su hijo de esa cruel manera.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -cuestionó Yui con la voz cargada de pesar. La mujer no la miró, sólo se limitó a seguir con la vista perdida en algún lugar lejano del exterior que mostraba su pequeña ventana. -Esto no es uno de sus delirios, estoy segura de que sabe lo que está haciendo...-exclamó la rubia, suavemente al principio, pero la molestia le hizo alzar la voz al final. -¡Sakamaki Christa deja de ignorarme! -gritó, atrayendo finalmente su atención al dejar salir sus turbulentas emociones.

Si esa mujer hubiera escuchado desde el inicio, si alguna de ellas hubiera visto el daño que le hacían a sus hijos todo hubiera sido tan distinto...

¿Por qué las cosas sucedieron así?

-¿Por qué te ocultas? -interrogó ella, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Yui soportó la rabia y frustración con aparente calma, pero por dentro estaba temblando de furia. -Sé que estás ahí, Cordelia... -antes de que la rubia se diera cuenta la mujer de blanco se acercó precipitadamente a los barrotes, haciendo resonar el eco de su cuerpo al chocar con el metal por toda la habitación. -¡Vamos, contesta!

-Señora Christa...-exclamó Yui afligida, sin saber ya si sus palabras eran ciertas o no. Algo dentro de sí misma le decía que ella no estaba en un episodio de locura, sin embargo no tenía sentido. -Míreme, no soy Cordelia, soy Yui...

-Respóndeme Cordelia...-repitió, mirándola con tanta seriedad que la rubia no supo que decir. ¿La estaba confundiendo, o acaso ella...? -Tú sabes que estás haciendo daño a esta niña, ¿no? -exclamó alzando su voz. - ¿O acaso... tienes miedo de mí?

De repente toda su fuerza la abandonó, obligándola a cerrar sus ojos ante el desvanecimiento de su consciencia. Lo último que pudo recordar fue como su cuerpo respondía por sí mismo y abría sus ojos, para responderle con altanería:

-¿Miedo, yo?

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** ¿Por qué nadie me avisó que estaba mal el capítulo? Debí haber parecido una idiota xD

Mil gracias a **Sivereignty-Perfection-Doll** por decirmelo, te debo un cap :3


	8. VIII Anclados al pasado

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject que reinician rutas a loco para vender más juegos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 _Tomando parte en este castigo, un amor esclavizado._

 _Llegó a ser insoportable la vergüenza._

 _¨[Katsuyuki Konishi. Ichigo no Tsumi]_

 **VIII. Anclados al pasado**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX.**

Un azaroso silencio se hizo presente, producto de la ausencia habitual en el joven amo de la casa y el mutismo receloso del segundo heredero que permaneció en el elipsis más absoluto, intentando agradar a su inexpresiva acompañante después de escuchar sobre su hijo mayor siendo encontrado nuevamente en territorios humanos. La fría furia que hacía temblar ligeramente sus manos era una señal de que no debía intervenir bajo ningún concepto, pues experiencias pasadas le hicieron saber al pequeño pelinegro que intentar distraer la mente de su progenitora de los asuntos relacionados con _su favorito_ era tiempo y afecto perdido.

Su madre era de pocas emociones, y hasta ahora, los únicos dos asuntos que la hacían cambiar la rigidez de sus actos eran su hermano y su padre. Afortunadamente para ambos ese hombre no se encontraba con ellos desde hace varias décadas y a pesar de sus constantes visitas al palacio de los demonios ninguno había sido recibido ni llamado por él, desgraciadamente al heredero que tanto valoraba Beatrix no lo podía retener a su lado más de cinco minutos.

Y luego estaba él, siguiéndola como una sombra, a la espera de que lo viera y lo reconociera, que felicitara sus esfuerzos, que aceptara el gran amor que como hijo fiel tenía para ofrecerle y recibir a cambio la madre que Reiji tanto necesitaba. En el fondo no podía perder la esperanza, pero los rechazos y la indiferencia que pagaba por estar a su lado comenzaban lentamente a corromperlo con odioso y amargo veneno.

No podía entender que tenía de grandioso su vago e ingenuamente tonto hermano mayor para que ella lo despreciara así, a pesar de ser un genio tan avanzado, a pesar de ser tan educado y correcto, a pesar de que la amaba mucho más y tal vez demasiado, a pesar de que ella era una mujer refinada y con lógica correcta que debía escoger como dicta la razón al mejor, a diferencia de aquellas otras dos esposas.

Quizás su madre viera eso que tanto intentaba ocultar, sus deseos por traicionarla e ir al lado de aquellos que jugaban en la lejanía, con el eco de sus risas infantiles comenzando a inundarlo de celos egoístas. Ni siquiera se permitía a sí mismo mezclarse con los otros engendrados de ese hombre aunque se viera a sí mismo reflejado, porque ellos también eran hijos abandonados de distintas maneras, todo por hacer cumplir su deber de permanecer a la altura de su rango.

No podía ser menos que perfecto si quería que Beatrix Sakamaki lo considerara digno de ser su hijo.

Con un suspiro sigiloso dejó caer aquellos ojos violáceos que momentos antes se alzaron en búsqueda de aquellas anormales risas infantiles, dejando ir aquellas ideas tan vulgares, justo en el momento indicado para captar la esencia de la conversación que mantenían sus dos acompañantes.

—Es extraño —escuchó decir a la rubia a su lado, que se encontraba presionando sus labios en señal de desagrado. —Consideré la posibilidad de que fueran imaginaciones mías, sin embargo creo que su actual conducta reafirma mis sospechas.

—¿Hablas de la hija del Rey demonio y _esos niños_? —cuestionó su compañera de charla, una mujer que Reiji desconocía de nombre pero sabía que era una renombrada aristócrata y su esposo sostenía tratos importante con su padre.

Beatrix asintió y con un gesto de su mano llamó al sirviente personal que se mantenía en los alrededores a la expectativa, quién obedeció de inmediato.

—¿Has averiguado lo que necesitaba? —cuestionó con voz solemne, perdiendo las pocas expresiones que cruzaron por su rostro al hablar. La otra señora miró con interés a su afirmativa, con sus ojos brillando tenuemente por la anticipación, casi igual a él, que le dominaba la curiosidad. Había nombrado a los trillizos, los cuales llevaban días actuando distinto, tanto que hasta él con quién no mantenían contacto alguno podía notarlo.

—Si me permite agregar, mi señora…—expresó el sirviente de cabello negro y ojos castaños, un regalo de su boda, así lo contaba ella cuando le preguntaban. Reiji lo miró unos pocos segundos antes de volver a retomar el libro y fingir desinterés al notar los severos ojos azules de la mayor sobre él.

—Adelante —le indicó.

—Según me ha dicho la servidumbre, la señora Cordelia ha experimentado grandes cambios en sus rutinas y algunos pocos en su carácter, al igual que sus hijos, desde hace aproximadamente cinco semanas —comenzó a narrar. Su madre no cambiaba su cara pero la otra estaba sorprendida por oír de ello. — Parece ser que regresó precipitadamente de su último viaje en búsqueda del señor Karl Heinz con algo inesperado….

—Oh, justo cuando usted fuiste llamada al palacio —comentó la mujer castaña. Beatrix casi la fulmina por la interrupción.

—¿Cuál es la causa?—preguntó con tono neutro, cortando una posible charla posterior. Lo vio ponerse ligeramente nervioso antes de proseguir y Reiji, quién ya escuchaba discretamente, tuvo el presentimiento de que era importante, demasiado. Un algo que hacía mella en la vulgar primera esposa y sus irreverentes hijos tenía que serlo, y, de alguna manera, sabía que su madre pensaba igual que él. —Dilo ya —ordenó ella al verlo dudar.

—Le pido que me perdone, pues es algo que no he podido confirmar, pero se rumorea… que es un bebé…

—¡¿Un bebé?!

Aunque primero había pensado que esa reacción tan escandalosa solo había provenido de la mayor, su mente quedó en blanco al notar que inclusive su siempre calmada progenitora había reaccionado igual que ella, alzándose en vilo y golpeando la mesa frente a ella con todas sus fuerzas. Pocas veces en la vida había sido capaz de presenciar tantas emociones cruzar por el bello rostro de su madre como ene se instante, cuando incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar, lo miró a los ojos, como si esperara que su hijo confirmara aquellas palabras como algo irreal.

—Esa mujer… ¿¡Cómo se atreve…!? —masculló indignada, recogiéndose las faldas del amplio vestido en tonalidades otoñales con la respiración acelerada, dispuesta a marchar a toda prisa, siendo sostenida por la otra mujer.

—¡Beatrix, calma, por favor…!

La rubia parecía estar al borde un colapso, cegada por la rabia que reflejaba su rostro contraído y sus ojos oscurecidos, era la primera vez en su vida que le veía perder la compostura de esa manera tan deshonrosa, no era capaz de entender las razones para su odio desmesurado hacia las acciones de la primera esposa. La amiga parecía lograr contenerla de algo inminente y apenas podía lograrlo, cuando aquél mensajero de dicha catástrofe pareció pensar que lo mejor era darle un momento para digerir la noticia, y agregar la estocada final hasta ahora.

—Discúlpeme señora, pero eso no es todo. Ese bebé… dicen que es un humano.

Los ojos azules hirvieron de furia, y fuera de sí la segunda esposa lanzó a aquella que la detenía, antes de voltearlo a ver perdiendo por un momento la frialdad que la caracterizaba y con ello toda la neutralidad de su tono, al decirle casi con desdén que regresara a su cuarto.

No supo si fue el dolor del rechazo materno que sintió con esa mirada de hielo, sus gestos de desprecio o su habitual obediencia la que le hicieron cumplir de inmediato con su injusta orden, simplemente siguió delante de regreso a su a cuarto, sólo para encontrarse de frente a aquella razón que tanto había odiado su madre, siendo apenas visible, cobijada por aquellos tres hermanos que tanto se había empeñado en negar.

Guiado por la curiosidad y su propia voluntad, dispuesto a desafiar a aquella que lo odiaba, avanzó hasta ella, a través del camino de un destino que nunca estuvo listo para cumplir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX.**

Una sonrisa presuntuosa, una pose arrogante, con su bello rostro altanero alzando el mentón a modo desafiante, más la pálida mujer de cabello blanco como la nieve todavía podía sentir la profunda melancolía que emanaba de ella. La misma tristeza que una noche confesó por medio de sus ojos, aun sin palabras, y ella ingenuamente se permitió caer bajo su peligroso encanto, como tantos otros que cedieron a su engaño.

Cordelia había resultado tan perversa como Karl Heinz mismo, y sin embargo seguía brillando ante sus ojos tanto como aquella primera vez en que compartieron un atardecer. No necesitó nada más que mirarla para saber que era ella a quién llamaba, a la que necesitaba y quien podría ayudarla, pues en su estado mental era incapaz de lograr lo que era necesario para detener a ese hombre ya que en sus momentos de debilidad clamaba por él, idolatrándolo igual que antes de conocerlo.

No podía permitir que _esa persona_ siguiera adelante, aun si sabía por qué lo hacía, aún si dentro de ella anhelara lo mismo. No era correcto para ninguno de esos niños que tanto habían sufrido.

—Sin duda alguna duda, eres tú, Cordelia… —profirió en un suspiro y sonrió, con su boca impregnada de ternura amarga, dándole la bienvenida a su regreso.

La vio regresar su gesto, acomodándose el dorado cabello con petulancia. A pesar de tener el cuerpo de la pequeña Yui aquellos ademanes seguían teniendo el mismo efecto.

—Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿no era que me habías llamado tan desesperadamente? Pues bien, aquí estoy —presumió con un tono jocoso, caminando con suaves meneos de cadera, sigilosamente acercándose como si acechara a una presa. La albina torció la boca al reconocer esa odiosa actitud suya, antes de mirarla fijamente y esperar pacientemente a que llegara hasta los barrotes de su celda. —Así que dime, Christa… —pronunció con coquetería, en ese siseo que ella usaba para sonar siempre sensual. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? —murmuró ronca.

La albina contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos verdes apreciando cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer ligeramente por aquellos recuerdos compartidos, las vivencias que sobrellevaron juntas que venían a su memoria, evocando cada sensación en su piel. Era como regresar al pasado y verla a ella, en cuerpo y figura a la luz de la Luna, mientras trataba inútilmente de alcanzarla.

Jamás le había dado la oportunidad de hablar antes, siempre negándose a escuchar sus súplicas. Aún guardaba rencor por eso.

—Me sorprende que te creas capaz de hacerme frente, Cordelia —musitó con aparente dulzura, pero brillo demente de sus ojos rojizos y sus finas facciones envueltas por la amargura delataban sus verdaderas intenciones incluso antes de hablar. —La última vez estabas temblando de miedo, ¿por fin dejaste de ser una cobarde?

—¿¡Cómo te atreves tú, a decirme que tengo miedo!?—soltó arrogante, exaltándose lo suficiente para perder aquel temple ególatra que tanto gustaba poner aquella que ahora ocupaba un cuerpo ajeno.

—¿No es miedo? —preguntó Christa, de manera burlona. —Dime entonces, ¿por qué te encuentras escondida dentro de esa niña…? —exigió, golpeando su rostro contra los barrotes y haciéndolos resonar. Su mueca se había deformado por la cólera en su reclamo, y sus manos buscaban fervientemente sostenerla en vano, apenas rebasando aquella jaula que ella misma se había impuesto. —Vamos, explícame por qué es que la gran y poderosa Cordelia usa a una humana para protegerse… ¡Dímelo Cordelia! —gritó con todas las fuerzas de su voz, sintiéndola reseca. —¡Escúpelo de una vez!

—Cállate, Christa —siseó peligrosa, oscureciendo sus hermosos ojos verdes junto a todo su semblante. —No sabes de lo que hablas…—Aquella mujer siempre tan altanera y poderosa lucía como la indefensa niña que en el fondo todavía era, mucho más con los finos rasgos del cuerpo que usaba, temblando visiblemente, pero negándose a dar una imagen lastimera como era. —¡Cállate, cállate! —demandó, cubriendo sus oídos para no escucharla.

La albina la observó, con una mirada lastimera que caló en lo profundo de su orgullo como anterior heredera del Rey Demonio. No soportaba verse débil, no quería que la compadecieran, pero la agresividad regresó por completo a su cara cuando alzó los ojos y se percató de la ligera sonrisa torcida en los labios de su enemiga.

—Mírate ahora, Cordelia… tan patética.

En menos de un segundo aquello fieros ojos verdes estuvieron frente a ella, desafiándola cara a cara.

—He dicho que te calles, mocosa malcriada —murmuró con voz ronca, cegada por la furia desbordante que recorría todo su cuerpo y la hacía hervir.

—Te he estado esperando tanto tiempo… ¿por qué no has querido escucharme? —murmuró Christa, tocando con delicadeza sus blancas mejillas, deslizando sus suaves manos frías y haciéndola conmover con la calidez que éstas trasmitían.—Mi pobre e ingenua Cordelia…—musitó suplicante, con aquél anhelo de antes impreso en su dulce voz. — Sé que no me porté muy bien contigo, pero…

—¿Qué debería escuchar? —preguntó, apartándola de sí para evitar cometer un grave error. —No tienes nada que me interese —reclamó molesta.

En el pasado, cuando ambas eran jóvenes fue un hecho que se odiaron. Se conocían desde antes de que Karl Heinz la tomara como primera esposa, eran completamente diferentes. Una dualidad. Con su carácter había forjado la idea de ser una hábil mentirosa y manipuladora, sin embargo, la única que siempre terminaba envuelta en sus mentiras era ella, Cordelia, al caer en sus provocaciones.

Esto era, eso era lo que Christa había querido en todo momento, alterarla, tenerla a su alcance para deshacerse entre lágrimas y mirarle con esa expresión tan desesperada, obligándola a hacer su voluntad. Tan similar a la persona que amaba, que sin dudar la sangre no se puede negar.

Odiaba que tuviera razón, Karl Heinz y ella. Pobre e ingenua Cordelia. Eso es lo único que ella era.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto —rebatió exasperada la menor de las dos, con sus pequeñas manos intentando acercarla nuevamente. — ¡Cordelia, Karl Heinz no…!

—¡Suficiente! No voy a escuchar más de esto —exclamó harta. No quería oírla, no podía que sus palabras confirmaran lo idiota que era, lo triste que había sido ella misma y su propia vida por culpa del que ella amaba. Cerró los ojos, negándose a mirarla de nuevo, no quería caer otra vez ante ninguno de su familia.

Se apartó de aquella jaula, dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, antes de escuchar su dulce voz, llamándola en la oscuridad.

—Cordelia… ¿Tú quieres a esa niña? —preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta. —Por supuesto, ni siquiera debería preguntar algo tan obvio, la quieres. ¡Esa niña te ha cambiado!

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Christa? —refutó, todavía sin girarse, de espaldas a la albina. —Tomaré su cuerpo para volver a la vida, Yui al final sólo es una herramienta para mi resurrección—exclamó, perdiendo lentamente la voz.

—Sigue diciéndotelo, quizás alguna vez te lo crees—susurró con ironía, aceptando resignada que ella no volvería a mirarla. Que el tiempo se había terminado para ella, y era momento de volver a la oscuridad de su mente retorcida, que cada día era más inestable. —No, incluso si no la quisieras ella es la única que puede ayudarte ahora, debes protegerla —pronunció, con lo último de su cordura, logrando que Cordelia girara violentamente, esperando una explicación que ya no podía darle. —Cuídala Cordelia, Karl Heinz prepara un destino mucho peor que el de nosotras para ella…

—Christa, ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando?! —exigió saber la rubia, más al notar sus ojos vacíos y carentes de brillo lo supo.

Finalmente se había ido.

Y ella debía volver a dormir.

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** Corrigiendo mi gran error, **MikaSyo** también me avisó de la filtración xD Muchas gracias por leer a **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll** , muchas gracias :3

Una disculpa por la enorme tardanza. Sé que no me lo van a creer porque ni yo puedo hacerlo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que ha pasado más de un año de que actualicé esta historia. MÁS DE UN AñO. Es que no sé qué hice con todo ese tiempo, el 2017 se me fue como agua entre mis manos. Al menos el cap es muy largo para compensar un poco y mi hermano prácticamente ya no va a clases, así que tengo libre mi compu hasta enero que vuelva a entrar xD Sí o sí voy a comprar un teclado para la lap, así ya no tendré que volver a sufrir por estas cosas -.-U

De lo que hablan Christa y Cordelia saldrá a futuro, pero principalmente se debe al tercer juego, Dark Fate, dónde en la ruta de Ayato se explica por qué Cordelia era así, y que básicamente era culpa de Karl Heinz para su plan. Se supone que haría mi versión de eso en "La vida a tragos" pero ese lo tengo más abandonado que nada xD


	9. IX Heridas emocionales

**Título:** Ánima

 **Sumary:** Cuando Yui era pequeña fue encontrada y criada por Cordelia, jurando así lealtad eterna a la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Cordelia era su mundo y su muerte, a manos de sus hijos, fue devastadora. Con una última promesa y el corazón de su señora debe volver a aquél lugar dónde todo comenzó para devolverla a la vida, junto a a sus asesinos.

 **Pareja:** [YuixHarem/Todos]

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece. Todos sus derechos son del diabólico Reject que reinician rutas a loco para vender más juegos.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **IX. Heridas emocionales**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

* * *

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX.**

Desobedeciendo tanto las órdenes de Hilde como de su madre de no aparecer en la sección del jardín en que solían pasar las tardes la segunda esposa junto a sus hijos, los pequeños hermanos corretearon por todo el lugar, turnándose entre ellos para sostener a la pequeña Yui entre sus brazos. Aunque la niña era algo pesada debido a lo mal envuelta con cobijas gruesas su fuerza superior les permitía manejarla sin problemas, quizás el único aspecto que cuidaba constantemente Laito era el hecho de que ni Ayato o Kanato fueran a emocionarse y soltarla por descuido, lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir varias veces.

Habían pasado una larga tarde de juego y sonrisas como nunca en su vida, extrañamente jamás siendo interrumpidos como solía suceder cuando Ayato permanecía con ellos. No estaban particularmente cansados, pero empezaban a notar que la bebé humana estaba demasiado acalorada y parecía asfixiarse dentro de su prisión de tela, por lo que se detuvieron un momento a descansar, descubriendo su rostro algo sudoroso.

—Oye mascota…—masculló el pelirrojo, siendo su turno para tenerla. —¡Deja de babear y presta atención a ore-sama! —exclamó, picoteando sus mejillas.

Yui no parecía muy contenta con el modo en que la cargaba y constantemente se removía inquieta e incómoda, quizás hubiera sido preferible no permitirle tenerla, pero para el trillizo castaño había sido imposible evitar que el _grandioso yo_ no armara un gran escándalo que amenazaba con delatarlos en su huida, todo porque estaba empecinado en llevarla junto a él. Luego de eso _el canario_ también había comenzado a llorar y, contra su voluntad, Laito tuvo que cederla, aunque ahora no parecía tan buena idea pues a cada rato parecía que la fuera a dejar caer.

—Ayato-kun, va a llorar si sigues haciendo eso…—exclamó preocupado. La niña empezaba a verse superada y temía que se molestara pronto.

—¡No me importa! —la bebé, cansada, bostezó con fuerza y el pelirrojo la señaló con indignación. —¡Haz visto eso! ¡La mascota piensa que soy aburrido!

—Hum, y decías que yo era el loco por hablar con Teddy, Ayato-kun… —farfulló molesto el de cabello morado, acercándose para extender los brazos en dirección a la pequeña, su hermano le miró con una ceja alzada, sin entender que quería de él. —No puedes con ella, te ordeno que me la des.

—¡¿Ah!? ¡Ore-sama no va a darte nada, es mi turno! —gritó indignado.

—¡Estás molestando a la muñeca y luego no podré jugar yo con ella!

—¡Chicos, no peleen!

Los dos voltearon a ver a Laito, enfadados.

—¡Tú no te metas! —gritaron al mismo tiempo.

El castaño primero los miró indignado, luego incrédulo. ¿En serio se habían atrevido a callarlo?

Ahí fue cuando la verdadera pelea comenzó. Siendo igual de fuertes los tres era difícil decir quién tenía la ventaja, probablemente Ayato por haber tenido ya entre sus brazos a la rubia, pero por el modo en que la sostenía ya tenía medio cuerpo en dirección de Kanato y en un descuido Laito podría ganársela. Ninguno notaba que le hacían daño y siguieron luchando, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

Fue en menos de un segundo, ninguno estaba prestando atención a la pequeña en su afán de tenerla para sí mismos. A pesar de sus amplios sentidos los trillizos no pudieron reaccionar cuando la bebé hizo un movimiento brusco e inesperado y resbaló de los brazos de Ayato.

El estruendoso llanto de ella los alertó demasiado tarde, había caído directo al suelo, pero al dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo Yui no estaba en el lugar que esperaban. Había sido salvada en medio de un acto impulsivo por otro vampiro que los había estado observado en la distancia desde hace un buen rato, y parecía desconcertado consigo mismo por lo que hizo.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX.**

Cuando la luz volvió a sus ojos, silenciosamente sus sentidos fueron recuperándose hasta quedar como al principio, encontrando el mismo paisaje que estuvo antes de perder la consciencia. Christa ya no la miraba, oculta ahora tras las sombras de su propia celda, entregando su figura para que la profunda oscuridad le devorara y Yui sonrió débilmente, entendiendo que su presencia debía ser retirada cuanto antes.

No había estado consciente, pero deducía perfectamente que habían conversado ella y su adorada Cordelia. Sin premura se dirigió a la entrada tras darle una última mirada y encontrar sus iris de color rojizo observándola por sobre su hombro, con el anhelo de algo incomprensible impregnado en todo su ser, recordando esa misma mirada en Subaru antes de desaparecer.

El camino fue demasiado corto en comparación con la llegada, pues sus pensamientos la abstraían al punto de olvidar iluminar las peligrosas escaleras que antes temió, por suerte para ella nunca resbaló. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo le tomó salir finalmente al exterior, solo para encontrarse con aquellos chicos de antaño, mirándola fijamente, sin apartarse al verla avanzar en dirección a ellos, algo que no esperaba pues habían evitado enfrentarla cara a cara el rato que estuvieron vigilándola.

Los seis bloqueaban su camino, aunque realmente no parecían buscar algo en específico, ni siquiera irrumpir en su camino, sin embargo podía sentir esa extraña sensación de querer tenerla cerca y mantener un ojo sobre ella, tal vez conscientes de que las cosas cambiarían con su llegada.

Y quizás, si se atrevía a teorizar, cinco de ellos estaban curiosos y atentos a cómo reaccionaría el menor.

—Vaya, ¿me esperaban? —preguntó, mirándoles entretenida. Hablando por decir, sabía que si quedaba en silencio lo tomarían como una señal para empezar a atacar.

De entre ellos Subaru adelantó sus pasos y la tomó con brusquedad por el antebrazo, provocando el escozor de su piel dónde aplicaba la fuerza. Ella evitó hacer gesto alguno para no alertar a ninguno de la sensibilidad extra que le proveía su condición ahora, ocasionada por el uso de magia, simplemente retiró con un alzamiento de su dedo la mano agresora, más no contó con que el vampiro se resistiría a su voluntad y ejercería presión de nuevo, a pesar de la fuerza opositora invisible que le impedía acercarse a la rubia, forzando su mano hasta volverla a tener prisionera de él.

Yui suspiró y deshizo el hechizo, mirándole seriamente, comprendiendo que no iba ceder y en su estado llevaba las de perder.

—Necesitamos hablar —masculló el albino, conteniéndose para evitar las miradas de sus hermanos. Parecieron entender el mensaje de dejarlos solos, así que retrocedieron, pero ella los detuvo con lo que dijo a continuación.

—¿Es sobre tu madre? —preguntó abiertamente. Sabía que aquello alertaría a los demás, y aunque jamás podrían admitirlo, a su manera ellos se volvían hermanos defensivos con Subaru.

El vampiro presionó más su brazo como una violenta respuesta, sin decir nada.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 18XX.**

Aunque Yui no había alcanzado a hacerse daño gracias a Reiji, si se había asustado, por lo que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sin que nada pudiera silenciarla. El pelinegro la miró, sorprendido por la fuerza que parecía demostrar en sus pataleos y manotazos, pero ni siquiera sus gritos le impidieron encandilarse con ella. Nunca había tenido a otro ser vivo entre sus brazos, la sensación de un cuerpo caliente era tan extraña y desconcertante que apenas estaba asimilándolo.

—¡Yui! —oyó gritar a alguno de los hermanos menores que tenía, sin saber quién.

La humana seguía peleando para librarse, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente derramando miles de lágrimas, más al momento de escuchar la voz de aquellos chicos pareció calmarse un poco.

Reiji la observó abriendo lentamente sus ojos, maravillándolo el tono rosáceo oscuro que se asimilaba bastante a sus iris rojizos, jamás había visto tal brillo radiante en la mirada de nadie, ni siquiera en la de su hermano mayor que era lo más cercano alguien alegre en esa casa, y la enorme sonrisa sin dientes que ella le regaló lo dejó sin palabras para describir la gratificante sensación. La pequeña comenzó a palmear sus mejillas sin piedad alguna, y a pesar del dolor inicial, no sentía deseos de apartar la curiosa calidez que dejaba el contacto de su piel.

—Gracias por salvarla… Reiji-kun —la voz del castaño lo despertó de su trance. Finalmente pudo verlo frente a frente, extendiendo sus brazos para tomarla de regreso. —No tienes que molestarte más, puedes dármela —señaló, apurándolo con la mirada a retornarla. Los otros dos le miraban desde el mismo sitio, recelosos.

Era extraño entablar más de tres palabras con ellos, más, hasta en desconocimiento de sus personalidades, podía intuir que la cordialidad del otro vampiro era una mera formalidad que buscaba no complicar las cosas con él.

El pelinegro contuvo una risa llena de ironía. Ahora parecían tan preocupados cuando antes estaban peleando con total cinismo por ella, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que podían lastimarla. Hasta él era capaz de darse cuenta que su cuerpo era demasiado frágil y delicado para soportar su fuerza sobre natural.

Involuntariamente retrocedió un paso y la acercó más a su pecho, asombrándose nuevamente de la calidez que ella desprendía. No tenía ganas de soltarla. Sincronizados, los trillizos fruncieron el ceño y expresaron la molestia en sus facciones aniñadas, más parecían ser prudentes con el tema, soportando para no provocarlo.

—La humana es de mi madre, deberías devolverla —acotó Kanato, cubriéndose con Teddy para no mirarlo a los ojos, pero siempre pendiente de ella. —No es educado de tu parte.

—No debería tenerla en primer lugar —exclamó el pelinegro, alargando el momento. Realmente no era asunto suyo, pero no quería dárselas.

—No es tu problema, solo regrésala —reclamó el pelirrojo, demasiado certero para rebatir con argumentos.

Entre sus brazos Yui sonrió divertida por una mariposa que revoloteaba cercana a su rostro, pero la espantó cuando estornudó. Reiji la miró, sus mejillas estaban demasiado coloreadas en comparación a hace un momento, pero de alguna manera le dieron un aspecto mucho más hermoso. La piel blanca inmaculada junto a sus pequeños mechones de cabello rubio como el oro le daban un aire sofisticado, sus rasgos eran refinados como una muñeca, y debido a la palidez extrema podría pasar por alguien de su raza si no tuviera ese aroma a humano tan potente.

—¡Entrégala de una maldita vez! —exigió el pelirrojo, acercándose precipitadamente a él.

El segundo hijo le miró venir, resoplando frustrado e iniciando un debate mental consigo mismos para saber qué hacer. No era propio de su carácter desobedecer, aunque frecuentemente fuera a su madre, y entrometerse en los asuntos de los otros hijos de su padre pero no deseaba dejarla ir.

Estaba nervioso como nunca en su vida, los grandes ojos de ella le ponían de ese modo y no estaba seguro de nada, raramente interactuaba con alguien más allá de su madre y ocasionalmente con Shu, jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a ese tipo de personalidad violenta y no sabía de lo que el trillizo era capaz, por lo que ante la incertidumbre optó por la opción que le pareció más viable.

Huir y replantear su estrategia en un lugar seguro. Se tele transportó lejos, a un sitio bastante alejado donde pudiera pensar con claridad, llevándosela sin que los trillizos pudieran evitarlo.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Mansión Sakamaki. Año 20XX.**

Ante el silencio del albino, la rubia continúo hablando.

—Lo siento, pero si es sobre eso, no hay nada que yo pueda decirte sobre su estado…—aclaró, esperando que con eso le dejara ir. Contrario a lo esperado su respuesta tan fríamente calmada provocó que Subaru enfureciera y forzara más el agarre en su mano, lastimándola en el proceso.

—¡Estuviste hablando con ella! —acusó, mientras Yui se concentraba en no dar señala alguna de dolor en su rostro. — ¡Yo no he escuchado su voz en años…!

Frustrado, el vampiro más agresivo la soltó de golpe, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria y fracturándole la muñeca. Yui, quién había anestesiado la zona para evitar delatarse no sintió el daño en ese momento, pero empezaba a temer que no fuera capaz de recuperarse a tiempo para sanarse y evitar el sufrimiento que le traería seguramente aquella lesión.

Molesta por eso, y en un pequeño arranque de rabia, soltó indignada.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo? ¡Eh! —Los cinco hermanos restantes se mantuvieron al margen, aunque parecieron sorprendidos por lo dicho, pues era un secreto a voces que desde hace mucho tiempo la tercera esposa había dejado de hablar en presencia de su hijo, pero de ahí a que fuera la antigua humana quién se lo soltara de esa manera en su propia cara era una señal de peligro. —Si tratas a tu madre de la misma forma en que me has tratado a mi todo este tiempo yo también odiaría estar a tu lado —exclamó rabiosa, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

Solo hasta que vio su rostro herido supo que se había excedido, pero era incapaz de pedirle perdón. Sí, había roto su moral y orgullo, pero ella no había hecho nada para que le rompiera la muñeca, estaba furiosa con él. La había humillado frente a sus hermanos, demostrándoles que seguía teniendo el cuerpo frágil de un humano y que aún eran capaces de hacerle daño.

Subaru la miró airado, conteniéndose para no tomarla por el cuello y retorcerlo hasta que dejara de respirar, de pronto había perdido todo ese enojo contenido que había guardado y desquitado con ella, de la que jamás se habría esperado que le respondiera nada similar. Miró sus manos, repentinamente temblorosas, y las pequeñas manchas rojizas que había entre sus uñas. Sus ojos se desviaron de inmediato a aquél brazo que había tomado, descubriendo una escena grotesca al notar que la había lastimado inconscientemente de varias maneras, había marcas de su mano que empezaban a tornarse moradas y los rastros de sus dedos enterrados en al blanca piel. Vio a la chica ocultar su brazo con impulso, desafiándole con la mirada, pero ese gesto lo único que había logrado es que se percatara de como su mano se movía demasiado, como si estuviera quebrada.

—Yui…

Por reflejo quiso acercarse, pero ella, no se lo permitió.

—Y yo que pensaba ayudarte…—murmuró, mientras se marchaba.

* * *

 **OoOoO**

 **Notas de Kou:** No puedo creer que ya pasó tanto tiempo, no saben cuánto lo siento, en esta historia se me va mucho la cabeza con escribir del pasado, hasta estoy empezando a pensar que me saltaré mucho aquí y haré una especie de precuela para irme a gusto sin interrumpir el tiempo presente xD

Apuesto que no me esperaban, y menos en un miércoles ewe


End file.
